Natural
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Rin no es una chica común. Y nunca la seria, tal vez por eso Sesshomaru la eligió.
1. Prologo

**Natural**

 **Rin no es una chica común. Y nunca la seria, tal vez por eso Sesshomaru la eligió.**

…

 **Prologo**

Edificios, autos, gente, eso veía una chica de 17 años por la ventanilla de la limusina que su padre había rentado para ambos, mientras recorría la enorme ciudad de Tokio.

La chica tenía un hermoso cabello negro y unos bellos ojos verdes que parecían un par de gemas, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, ondulado y unas preciosas zapatillas color beige que deberían enfundar sus preciosos y delicados pies, pero estos descansaban en el suelo del auto.

: Rin, ponte los zapatos, estamos a punto de llegar

La bella jovencita, de nombre Rin miro al hombre frente a ella que leía tranquilamente su periódico pero levanto la mirada viéndola divertido.

Era un hombre que de apariencia no parecía tener más de 30 años de edad, un hombre alto de contextura musculosa y alargada. Su cabello es largo, erizado, solo mostrándose ondulado cuando se lo recoge a un lado. Su cabello es de color azul violáceo y ojos de color viridián y piel pálida. Sus cejas son pronunciadas, de una tonalidad azul más oscura.

Su nombre era Gemini no Saga y era el padre de la jovencita que hacia pucheros mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Rin suspiro mientras veía la ventana de nuevo, viendo de nuevo aquellos arboles de la calle que hace tantos años había visto.

Al llegar a la zona más modesta de la ciudad, en una casa de un piso, la limusina se detuvo.

Ambos bajaron, mientras el chofer sacaba las maletas, Rin miro con nostalgia la pequeña casa.

Saga se acerco a la puerta y dio unos elegantes golpes en la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta, ambos vieron a una mujer de unos 50 años lleno de arrugas, con un parche en el ojo, que los miro sorprendida, ya que no esperaba al parecer su llegada.

Rin: Abuelita Kaede

La mujer soltó lágrimas y se acerco cojeando a la muchacha y la abrazo mientras la abrazaba y sollozaba como si no creyera que allí estaba.

Kaede: Regresaste, mi niña.

Rin sonrió mientras se acurrucaba.

Saga: Se quedara hasta que termine las clases y la titulación.

La anciana se separo de su amada nieta y miro con su único ojo, seria al apuesto hombre, el cual la miraba indiferente.

Rin suspiro, desde que tenía memoria Kaede odiaba a su padre, y el odio incremento cuando Saga consiguió la custodia de Rin al cumplir 6 años y llevársela a Grecia hasta el día de hoy.

Kaede: ¿No tiene que volver si no quiere, cierto Rin?

Rin entrecerró los ojos, no es que no le gustara Japón ni que Kaede fuera mala, pero prefería mil veces las tranquilas playas y cultura de su amada Grecia que la bulliciosa Tokio.

Rin: Solo es hasta acabar mis estudios, abuelita (Sonriéndole dulce)

La anciana no parecía muy contenta con la respuesta pero asintió. Después de todo tenía unos tres años para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El chofer entro a la modesta casa de la anciana para dejar el equipaje dentro de la casa.

Saga: Yo debo retirarme, las clases empiezan en un mes hija así que quiero que hagas todo bien para que regreses pronto a casa.

Rin asintió tiernamente y lo abrazo.

Saga: Todas las vacaciones vendré a verte y tu ven a vernos, te dejare dinero en una cuenta para gastos y algún gusto que quieras darte…

Rin: Papa, voy a estar bien

Saga suspiro y abrazo a su pequeña, sin importar el dinero que tuviera, su mayor tesoro era esa adorable chica que estaba entre sus brazos.

Kaede miraba seria la escena, no quería nada de ese hombre pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a aceptar con tal de tener a su amada nieta a su lado.

Después de casi una hora el padre de la chica salió de la vivienda con un amargo sentir, aunque estuviera con alguien que la cuidaría y la amara casi tanto como él lo hacía, no deseaba dejarla sola, pero si era feliz pues él se tragaría las lagrimas que querían salir y subió a la limusina despidiéndose de su mayor tesoro.

Rin se despidió con la mano, suspirando triste.

Kaede: Rin, entra, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Rin miro el ocaso, viendo como la limusina se perdía en la calle y cerró la puerta de la casa, marcando el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida


	2. Adelante y atras

**Natural**

 **Capitulo 1 "Adelante y atrás"**

… **13 de Noviembre de 2023…**

Rin bajo de su motocicleta mientras estiraba todos los músculos del cuerpo, el trabajo en el zoológico la tenia agotada y todo lo que quería era estar con apuesto prometido.

En esos años se había vuelto más madura y su cuerpo se había desarrollado proporcionándole unas envidiables curvas que hacían muy feliz a su querido Yako.

Vestía unas plataformas negras altas para compensar la diferencia de estatura, un jeans de tubo que se pegaba a sus perfectas piernas y a su cintura, una ombliguera roja ajustada, sin escote y una chamarra de cuero de varón que le había regalado su hermano mayor cuando a este ya no le quedo.

Entro en el Lobby del elegante edificio de departamentos sin necesidad de ser inspeccionada, ya que iba a ese edificio casi todos los días.

Entro al elevador y marco el número 6, y el elevador empezó a moverse. Sonrió tierna mientras abrazaba la pequeña caja entre sus dedos con nerviosismo. Tenía una sorpresa para el aunque no sabía como la tomaría, no esperaba que saltara de alegría pero al menos que no actuara como un patán adolescente.

El timbre sonó al llegar a su destino y ella salió viendo los múltiples cuartos que había en aquel edificio, era muy silencio y frio, y precisamente por eso era que Sesshomaru había elegido ese lugar para vivir.

Al estar frente al departamento 62, saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta abrazando más fuerte la caja en su mano.

Entro y las luces estaban apagadas, se extraño, a esa hora el estaba ya en casa y normalmente en la computadora tratando de buscar un nuevo descubrimiento medico que lo haría ganar su tercer premio de Dickson Prize in Medicine.

Rin: Yako? –Pregunto extrañada pero nadie respondió.

Dejo su bolso en la mesa de al lado y camino por el espacioso departamento de soltero con escala de grises que tenía su novio por gusto, lo único que desencajaba era un poster que adornaba la pared con una foto de ambos en el carnaval, Rin con un gorro y un algodón de azúcar rosa en la mano y el apuesto Sesshomaru de cabellos largos platinados y ojos dorados fríos, viendo la cámara con mirada desinteresada, pero abrazándola por la cintura posesivo, y si mirabas bien, tenía una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Rin fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y tratar de calmar sus nervios para lo que quería decirle a su amado. Cuando en la mesa vio dos platos a medio comer y dos copas de vino vacías junto a la botella a medio tomar de vino tinto.

Rin: Yo no desayune aquí… -Se acerco y vio una de las copas de vino con marcas de labial- Definitivamente este no es mi tono de labial.

Retrocediendo tres pasos, aterrada, pero cerró los ojos intentando calmar las dudas que saltaban en su mente. Sesshomaru no era así, había una lógica explicación para esto.

Rin: El no es así, tiene que haber otra explicación.

Regreso a la sala para tal vez ver la televisión y calmar sus dudas. Y vio en el sillón dos batas de doctor.

Una la reconocía bien, una bata de médico, de varón, con el nombre bordado de Taisho No Sesshomaru, olía a su colonia y todo. Pero la otra, era claramente de una persona muy delgada, era femenina, olía a demasiado perfume floral, que hacía que te picara la nariz, y bordado decía…

Rin: Maramyūjā Kagura…

Justo después de susurrar el nombre se escucho un gemido de la habitación principal, Rin se aterro pero se acerco lentamente, sin hacer ruido, su mano no dejo ni un segundo la cajita de regalo, mientras poco a poco sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que querían salir.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz encendida, solo bastaba un empujón.

Rin deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Sesshomaru y una bella mujer de ojos rojos, cabello negro, desordenados en ese momento, de pechos grandes y caderas anchas, besándose sobre la cama donde él muchas veces le había dicho te amo a la pobre chica.

Rin se tapo la boca para no soltar el grito de dolor que surgía de su garganta, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Retrocedió para alejarse de aquel lugar para siempre, y haciendo gala de su torpeza natural, cayó y tiro el jarrón que estaba sobre el mueble del pasillo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y cortándola.

Sesshomaru salió casi al instante con la sabana cubriendo su desnudez, para ver qué pasaba, y vio a la pequeña Rin tomándose la mano llena de sangre y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sesshomaru: Rin…

La pobre chica alzo la mirada aterrada, no quería verlo, no soportaba verlo, mucho menos con esa cara de falsa preocupación que le daba. En cuanto este intento acercarse la chica le propino una sonora bofetada que lo tiro al piso y le lleno la mejilla de sangre, ya que Rin lo golpeo con la mano herida.

Rin: Aléjate de mi. Te odio.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer que había visto gozar en la cama con Sesshomaru se asomo sin la decencia de cubrirse pero al ver a Rin su cara se transformo en una de miedo.

Rin salió corriendo antes de que alguien dijera algo, tomo su bolso y salió del departamento lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

Una vez en el elevador presiono el botón para detenerlo y se dio el lujo de llorar el tiempo que necesitara, gritando, golpeando la pared y llorando. Pasaron unos minutos para calmarse, se limpio las lágrimas de la cara y presiono de nuevo el botón para ir al Lobby y poder salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Una vez en la Planta Baja vio a mucha gente viéndola mal, seguramente tenían prisa por subir y ella había detenido el elevador. A Rin no pudo importarle menos, así que solo los paso de largo mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio y sacaba las llaves de su moto, aun algo torpe por todos los sentimientos que agolpaban en su corazón.

Una vez afuera camino hasta su motocicleta, pero lo que no se espero fue ver a Sesshomaru fuera del edificio, cerca de su moto, todo desaliñado, ya que tenía los botones mal acomodados y el cabello despeinado, buscándola con la mirada.

Antes le hubiera parecido tierno, tal vez hasta romántico que saliera a buscarla, pero ahora, lo único que quería era reventarle su amiguito de una patada.

Así que gracias al ejercicio que había dominado desde niña, salió corriendo a su moto, logrando esquivarlo, y subió rápidamente a su moto, que se hizo del rogar por que no quería encender.

La escucho llamarla pero no quería voltear, no por miedo a llorar frente a él y lucir débil, ni por miedo a querer golpearlo hasta matarlo sino que… Si volteaba y lo veía a los ojos, si veía esos hermosos ojos dorados con supuesto arrepentimiento, ella lo perdonaría, sin importar si era real o no, ella iba a perdonarlo.

Ella misma sabia que eso tarde o temprano iba a suceder así que si de todos modos iba a perdonarlo, quería que por lo menos conservar por ahora la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Para cuando la moto encendió, ella acelero lo más rápido que pudo para huir de ese lugar, escucho como él la llamaba, que una mujer le grito por el límite de velocidad, incluso escucho que una patrulla estaba a pocas cuadras seguramente para detenerla pero ella no quería.

Su hijo no iba a tener una familia donde su padre era un maldito y ella una estúpida por eso, ese pequeño merecía algo mejor.

Y una cuadra después… en plena intersección un automóvil la envistió con todo el peso de su velocidad. Lanzándola, lejos, destrozando su preciada moto.

Pero lo importante era que ella estaba en el suelo intentando mantenerse despierta mientras salía sangre de su cabeza, de sus brazos y las piernas la estaban matando, viendo a la gente grabando con su teléfono en vez de ayudar y otros llamando ambulancias por su teléfono.

El carro que la atropello siguió su camino rápidamente seguido por las patrullas que apenas llegaban.

Y Rin cerró los ojos, esperando que por lo menos hubiera salvación para el pequeño ser que alojaba en su vientre.

… **1 de Abril de 2018…**

Un mes pasó rápidamente desde que su padre la había dejado con su abuela y, quien lo diría, logro acostumbrarse a Tokio y su nuevo hogar.

Estableció una rutina diaria que la ayudaba con sus días previos al inicio de clases.

Rin era una chica risueña, sus ojos chocolate despedían alegría e inocencia, recordó perfectamente que no dejaba de hacer preguntas cada vez que veía una tienda que nunca había visto, a sus 17 años no había comido un helado ni una hamburguesa. Aunque esos dos alimentos no le agradaban a su abuela.

Kaede trabajaba de jefa de enfermera en un prestigioso hospital, ganando muy bien para mantenerlas a ambas.

Kaede al principio quiso convencerla de que entrara a medicina, y que siguiera sus pasos, pero había un gigantesco problema. Rin era el ejemplo PERFECTO de lo que significaba ser un antisocial.

Cada vez que tenían que entrar a donde hubiera muchas personas juntas, como un centro comercial, se quedaba paralizada en la puerta y dejaba atrás a esa chica risueña y se convertía en la mujer mas tímida del mundo, sin querer llamar la atención ni hablar con nadie mas allá de lo cordial.

Sus ropas eran femeninas, pero la mayoría eran colores rojos o negros, y los vestidos de brillantes colores únicamente eran para estar en la casa. Cuando salían solo usaba pantalones y blusas sin escote.

Así que con tan poco sentido de la sociabilidad no podía entrar a lo que ella quería que su nieta estudiara, medicina.

Al contrario, Rin se metió en una carrera que a su parecer derrochaba su talento: Zoología.

Desde pequeña Rin amaba a los animales. Llevaba a casa aves, gatos, lagartijas, sapos, insectos.

Cuantos dolores de cabeza y aunque la regañaran o la castigaran, seguía haciéndolo siempre.

Y eso lo hacía más divertido para la chica elegir aquella profesión.

Kaede: ¡RIN! QUIEREN COMERME

La bella joven se levanto de su asiento y camino al patio trasero de donde salían los gritos de su abuela.

Rin: Ah-Un no come humanos, abuela Kaede.

Kaede intentaba bajar sus ropas del tendedero, con temor a que un par de gigantescos dragones de Komodo se la tragaran viva.

Rin se acerco con dos trozos grandes de carne y los dejo en los platos de comida de los animales que corrieron rápidamente a devorarla, cosa que aprovecho la mujer para tomar sus ropas y entrar corriendo a casa, Rin sonrió divertida, acaricio las cabezas de sus amadas mascotas y entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta del patio para que no entraran a destrozar los muebles.

Rin: ¿No son adorables? –Sonrió tierna mientras entraba a su cuarto para cambiarse el pijama-

Kaede miro aterrada a la puerta del patio, sin Rin ahí, no sabía cómo calmar a esas bestias que su adorada sobrina cuidaba con tanto amor, pero ahora que ella no estaría por que iba a estar en la escuela, no sabía cómo iba a calmarlos.

Rin salió con unas botas negras, unos pantalones anchos llenos de bolsillos y una camiseta con el logo de LG en letras plateadas. Su cabello atado en una coleta y con una gorra de Pokemon, además de unos guantes sin dedos. Su mochila con forma de caparazón de tortuga colgaba de su hombro llena de los materiales que usaría para la escuela ese día.

Kaede la miro un poco incomoda, le había comprado decenas de vestidos preciosos, pero su adorada nieta al parecer no quería intentar siquiera cambiar ni un poquito.

Rin: Ya me voy, hoy es mi primer día de clases y no quiero llegar tarde –Tomando las llaves y su mochila para salir de la casa no sin antes darle un beso a su abuela-.

Kaede suspiro y negó para salir a su trabajo y, suspiro más fuerte al ver a su nieta irse en esa peligrosa moto que había insistido en traer desde Grecia.

La muchacha conducía por la ciudad con una sonrisa, al ver el semáforo en rojo se detuvo y espero a que cambiara de color, no quería causar un accidente.

Ya había tenido tiempo de estudiar el camino más rápido a su nueva escuela, así que no tenia caso apresurarse.

Llego a la enorme Universidad Shikon, muchas personas entraban y salían del edificio, había chicos tomándose selfies y otros caminando por la calle con sus audífonos o viendo su teléfono mientras caminaban por la calle.

Rin estaciono su moto, sintiendo las miradas que todos seguramente le dirigían, y a ella no podía importarle menos.

Rin entro a la escuela con para ir directamente a la oficina del director de su carrera, encontrándose con una bella joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrón, con un cuerpo atlético pero femenino, vestida con unos jeans negros de tubo, una blusa rosa con escote de corazón, una chaqueta de cuero y botas de cuero cafés, además de traer una espada con su funda colgando de su espalda, saliendo de la oficina de este con una cara de pocos amigos, pero le sonrió cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Rin: Buenos días –Sonriéndole dulce-

: Buenos días, ¿vienes a ver al decano?

Rin: Si, vengo porque es mi primer día y tengo que recoger mi horario y las cosas del casillero.

: Bueno no te entretengo mas -Sonriéndole- Soy Kujo-sha Sango

Rin: Gemini no Rin -Sonriéndole- Es un honor.

Las dos se despidieron con un tierno gesto y cada una siguió su camino.

Rin tuvo que esperar un poco antes de que la secretaria le diera sus papeles y sus horarios, la pobre tenía mucho trabajo así que prefirió que no apresurarla.

Al ser un enorme lugar, debía tener cuidado ya que era un poco despistada, y una vuelta en falso significaría la pérdida de tiempo valioso además de atrasarse en sus clases y no tenía tiempo para perderlo en buscar una clase.

Al encontrar el lugar entro con decisión al salón.

Era como los demás salones en los que había preguntado, todo de color blanco con los alumnos platicando amenamente, algunos estudiaban, otros se lanzaban papeles como niños y otros aislados de los demás.

Rin se adentro y se sentó en un lugar libre junto a la ventana, donde se apreciaba el paisaje de la piscina olímpica techada de la escuela, donde veía un par de estudiantes nadar.

: Es hermosa ¿no lo crees?

La chica miro al que le había hablado, tomándola por sorpresa.

Era un apuesto chico, al menos 3 años mayor que ella, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes allí sentados, era alto, al menos ella le llegaba a las orejas, y tenía algunos músculos, cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta y ojos grandes cafés que la miraban con timidez, además tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

Rin le sonrió, tierna, mientras se quitaba su chistosa gorra y su largo cabello negro cayo como cascada por su espalda.

Eso aumento el sonrojo del muchacho y de algunos de los demás estudiantes que empezaron a ver a la muchacha.

Rin: Si, me encantan las piscinas aunque no sean para los que no son del Club de natación.

Este se sentó en el asiento libre a su lado y le ofreció la mano.

: Kujo-sha Kohaku –Sonriéndole amable-

Rin: Gemini no Rin –Tomando su mano-

Antes de que empezaran a hablar la campana sonó, y todos tomaron sus asientos.

El pecoso corrió al otro lado del salón para tomar sus cosas y sentarse junto a la linda chica, pero antes de tomar su mochila, otro muchacho le gano el asiento.

Rin sonrió divertida por la desdicha del joven pero no podía hacer nada.

…

Después de 3 clases seguidas tocaba un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos, Rin aprovecho y casi salió corriendo.

Podía amar su clase pero no soportaba estar entre murallas.

Casi grita de alivio cuando llego al pasillo, y digo casi por que los demás estudiantes salían de sus aulas y la joven inflo las mejillas casi desesperada por qué no soportaba tanta gente reunida así que fue a su casillero y metió y saco sus libros de la próxima clase, y se fue antes de que llegaran mas alumnos, ya de por si le incomodaba la gente.

La muchacha compro una sopa instantánea y una soda, que se habían vuelto su adicción desde que llego a Tokio, y busco algún lugar donde no tuviera que ver a tanta gente.

Encontró un pequeño jardín alejado de la mesa de los estudiantes y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra mientras abría con ansias sus alimentos.

Rin: Gracias por la comida –Contenta mientras tomaba los palillos para empezar a comer pero escucho un ruido en el árbol de magnolia tras ella.

Como era el ser más curioso de la tierra la joven dejo de lado su almuerzo para acercarse a ver qué era lo que provocó aquel sonido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un apuesto hombre, acostado en el tronco del árbol, dormitando.

Llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros, un pantalón de vestir y una bata medica. Tenía el cabello blanco, largo hasta la media espalda, piel blanca a punto de nieve, perfil romano, sin un gramo extra de grasa, labios finos y delgados.

Rin se acerco embelesada por su apariencia, la verdad no había conocido ser viviente tan bello y mucho menos a centímetros de distancia. Parecía un ángel, o un ser sagrado de algún cuento, y por supuesto ningún chico había logrado nunca despertar su interés, mucho menos para hacer que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y sus piernas le temblaran como gelatina.

El hombre abrió los ojos al sentirse observado, y vio a la chica que lo veía fijamente, así que sus hermosos ojos dorados la miraron con una asesina mirada para que lo dejara en paz.

Rin se asusto, pero por qué no se esperaba que se despertara y mucho menos que la mirara de esa manera, pero le sonrió a pesar de todo y se sentó en la hierba para seguirlo viendo con una sonrisa.

Este la miraba serio con esos hermosos ojos dorados. Esperando que la mirada la despareciera del lugar pero aquella criatura parecía ser inmune a sus miradas.

Rin sintió como su estomago gruñía e hizo un tierno puchero así que se levanto y fue por sus alimentos que había dejado en la banca.

Regreso casi al instante y le ofreció de la soda que estaba a punto de beber.

: No es necesario que hagas eso, algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los estudiantes.

Rin hizo un mohín gracioso y saco su botella de agua y la dejo a su lado mientras terminaba sus fideos ya bastante blandos por el tiempo que se paso de cocción.

Al finalizar la hora de almuerzo guardo todo lo que llevaba y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Rin: Adiós, espero que haya descansado bien –Sonriéndole y después se fue con una sonrisa a su siguiente clase-

Dejando a un muy confundido muchacho que se preguntaba quién demonios era aquella chica.

Aun así recogió la botella de agua y se levanto para ir a su siguiente clase.


	3. Adelante y atras II

**Natural**

 **Capitulo 2 "Hacia adelante y hacia atrás II"**

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece, son de la increíble y creativa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cuento una versión diferente de los hechos.

Diálogos

" _Pensamientos"_

" _ **Mensajes"**_

… **Cambios de escena**

 **Coautora: Ana Zaira Stark**

 **Adelante: ¿Quién soy yo?**

… **16 de Diciembre de 2023…**

Su cabeza dolía como si le hubiera caído un autobús escolar lleno de niños. Su garganta no dejaba pasar el aire, al ser obstruida por algo frio y de plástico, que al parecer respiraba por ella.

Sus oídos captaron las voces de los doctores y enfermeras que trataban de calmarla, al oír sus descontroladas palpitaciones por la maquina, y pedirle que tosiera fuertemente mientras le retiraban el tubo de la boca, una vez que ella abrió su ojo derecho. Por alguna razón no tenía visión en su ojo izquierdo.

La pobre chica tosió fuertemente mientras los doctores la revisaban de pies a cabeza haciéndole preguntas que ni siquiera podía escuchar bien.

Su cabeza dolía cada vez más mientras borrosos recuerdos del accidente venían a su memoria. El dolor, el miedo, ella rodando por la calle, el auto negro escapando de la escena.

Doctor: Señorita, señorita, ¿Me escucha, señorita?

La chica regreso de su shock y miro al doctor que revisaba sus signos vitales, y su pupila.

Doctor: Buenas tardes soy el Doctor Ungai, este es el hospital Tenseiga, usted tuvo un accidente, fue arrollada por un auto.

La pequeña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que si era un recuerdo, pero entonces…

Ungai: Lamento decirle que se nos ha informado que una mujer tomo su bolso y su teléfono cuando la ambulancia llegaba así que no tenemos ninguna información sobre usted, podría decirme, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene algún familiar al que podamos llamar?

La chica intento responder a la pregunta pero antes de poder responder, sus ojos se abrieron con terror y cayo desmayado, mientras los aparatos sonaban frenéticos.

El doctor rápidamente pidió el desfibrilador y dio un par de descargas antes de que el ritmo cardiaco de la joven regresaba a la normalidad.

El médico y las enfermeras se miraron preocupados, esta muchacha estaba grave y no había mucho que pudieran hacer, es decir, la joven estaba sola, no tenían un nombre, no tenían una numero de contacto, no tenían nada.

Solo una joven, mallugada, que lo único que tenia era a un pequeño en su interior, que no sobreviviría si no ayudaban a la madre.

El hombre miro a la chica que tenia la parte izquierda del rostro, en la parte de su ojo, vendado, y uno de sus brazos, igual que una de sus piernas, destrozadas, y solo sujetadas por férulas que impedían que el daño se extendiera.

…

Sesshomaru estaba en su oficina como Jefe de Cirugía General, observando el papeleo de la cirugía realizada a un niño con un problema en el hígado y que pudieron salvar a tiempo, pero no prestaba atención en realidad.

Su mente estaba disuelta en mil partes pero el 99% del tiempo estaba pensando en Rin. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Aun lo odiaba?

Después de aquel episodio en su departamento, decidió esperar al otro día para ir a hablar con ella, y explicarle… Ni siquiera sabía que, solo necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Para su sorpresa Kaede le abrió, con su mirada mala que siempre le dedicaba, y le dijo que su nieta no estaba en casa, aunque el no le creyó al principio ella se hizo a un lado para que viera que no había rastro de ella. Y en efecto, no estaba en su hogar. Incluso el tuvo que alimentar a Ah-Un con los jugosos filetes que la chica compraba, por que la anciana no deseaba ser el postre de aquellos bichos.

Ninguno actuó inmediatamente. No era la primera vez que Rin se iba por días, sin decir a donde, era natural en ella. Pero pasaron 2 semanas mas y no había rastro de ella. Ni siquiera una llamada a su abuela para decirle que estaba bien. Ella no era así, por muy enojada que estuviera, no preocuparía a ese grado a su abuela solo por pelear de tal manera con Sesshomaru.

Ya había pasado un mes, y no había ni rastro de la jovencita, según el registro de la policía y de los detectives privados que él contrato.

No pudo haber regresado a Grecia, de eso estaba seguro.

De lo contrario, ya habrían venido sus 8 cuñados y su suegro para intentar aniquilarlo.

Sesshomaru: "Idiotas, como si pudieran siquiera tocarme".

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejando pasar al anciano Ungai con unos estudios en sus manos.

Ungai: Sesshomaru-sama, necesito hablar con usted.

Sesshomaru lo miro con frialdad mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura que usaba para leer los reportes, y le dio permiso para sentarse, total no tenia cabeza para nada.

Ungai: Es la ultima tomografía de la desconocida

El anciano le extendió unos papeles y Sesshomaru les dio una hojeada rápida.

Ungai: Creo que podríamos salvar su brazo y su pierna si usamos unos tornillos y una férula. Por lo menos hasta que termine su embarazo y podamos operar.

Sesshomaru observaba las imágenes pero su cabeza no estaba para nada que no fuera encontrar a Rin.

Sesshomaru: Dile a Sara que venga y en cuanto hable con ella, la mandare a evaluar tu teoría.

Ungai apretó el puño bajo la mesa, pero no dijo nada, Sesshomaru estaba más insufrible que nunca y no aguantaba la insolencia de nadie.

Incluso había trasladado a la doctora Maramyūjā, jefa de Cardiología a un hospital en Francia con el que tenían convenio, solo por discutir con el en un diagnostico tan solo hace dos semanas. Así que si quería conservar con su trabajo, debía acatar lo que el señor dijera.

Ungai: Enseguida, señor.

Una vez que el anciano saliera, el apuesto doctor saco su teléfono y marco un numero que se sabía de memoria.

" _ **Hola, soy Rin. En este momento no puedo contestar… Jajaja, Sesshomaru, me haces cosquillas… Deje su mensaje, adiós**_ "

En cuanto termino el tono colgó y volvió a marcar casi al instante.

Era una tortura. Nunca fue fan de las fotos, ni de llamadas cursis, pero aun así tenía en su protector de pantalla una foto de ambos, era el cumpleaños del mayor y ambos estaban en la torre de Tokio, cenando mirándose a los ojos, con amor y casi con adoración.

La foto la había tomado un fotógrafo profesional que contrato y este le dio las copias en físico y digital, esa foto era de sus mas preciados recuerdos con la jovencita.

Y para recordar su dulce voz, llamaba a su teléfono siempre con la esperanza de que esta contestara, pero cuando no, al menos tenia su infantil y tierna voz de su mensaje personalizado. Había grabado ese mensaje cuando estaba en su departamento y el le daba besos en el cuello apropósito para distraerla. Y ella nunca cambio el mensaje.

Era un idiota por haberla dejado pero ya arreglaría todo cuando estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos.

: Me llamo, Sesshomaru-sama.

El hombre de ojos de sol, miro a la medico que entro, mientras guardaba su teléfono.

Sara era una preciosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, tenia un hermoso y perfecto cuerpo además de un rostro fino y delicado, y un porte elegante. La conocía desde la cuna ya que el padre de la chica, que era dueño del imperio Farmacéutico Asano con el que tenía varios convenios, junto con su madre, pensaron que podrían unirlos en matrimonio para expandir sus barreras y mantener el linaje y todo lo demás.

El problema es que él veía a Sara como una hermanita, y una muy molesta a decir verdad. En la secundaria era la capitana de su estúpido club de fans, siempre quería estar con él, y obedecía todas sus órdenes como un perro amaestrado, como si no tuviera voluntad ni carácter propio.

Incluso entro a la misma carrera y especialidad de él, cosa que lo tenía al borde de mandarla al demonio a ella y a su dichosa empresa, pero no lo hacía por su madre.

Sesshomaru: Ungai quiere una segunda opinión con lo de la Desconocida, y yo estoy muy ocupado ahora, así que te paso el caso para que revises a la chica, entendido.

Sara: Lo que usted ordene, señor Sesshomaru.

Este volvió la vista a sus papeles, esperando a que la bella doctora saliera para volver a sus asuntos privados pero lo que no espero es que ella se colocara atrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda y haciéndole notar el empalagoso perfume que hacia que le picara la nariz. ¿Tan distraído estaba que no noto cuando la doctora invadía su espacio personal? Era un descuidado, cuando Rin volviera la haría pagar de forma placentera todo su estrés.

Sara: Hoy salgo temprano, y después de este favor, soy totalmente libre, por que no vas a mi departamento y…

La joven doctora le susurraba al oído mientras bajaba sus manos por el musculoso cuerpo del doctor. Ansiaba por fin sentirlo entre sus brazos.

Pero no espero sentir inmediatamente la mano de Sesshomaru tomar bruscamente la suya, casi causándole moretones.

Sesshomaru: Si vuelves a acercarte así a mí, te romperé esas manos para que no vuelvas a trabajar como cirujana y por fin tenga una excusa para echarte de una buena vez.

Su voz era fría, pero no fría sexy como siempre lo sentía, no, ahora era fría y con todas las intenciones de arrancarle la mano si se lo proponía.

El hombre la soltó y empujo bruscamente lejos de él…

Sesshomaru: Lárgate en este instante.

Sara lo miro aterrada y salió mientras finas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

Una vez solo saco su teléfono, y volvió a marcar el numero.

" _ **Hola, soy Rin. En este momento no puedo contestar… Jajaja, Sesshomaru, me haces…"**_

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde estás, estúpida chiquilla? Terminare asesinando a todo el hospital sin ti.

Aunque sonara duro, su voz casi sonaba desesperada.

…

Sara salía del tocador de mujeres, de nuevo maquillada perfectamente, ya que el anterior rímel se había corrido por sus lágrimas.

Su porte de princesa, su paso elegante y su expresión fría hacia que tanto enfermeros como doctores la esquivaran, eso solo significaba una cosa… Sesshomaru volvió a rechazarla de forma humillante.

Sara estaba tan furiosa que su juicio se nublaba. Había echo todo por su señor, había estudiado algo que no le apasionaba por él, había sido la primera de su clase para que él la notara, era de las mejores en su campo para tener algo interesante de lo que hablar pero nada resultaba, no con él. Nada era suficiente para él y eso la exasperaba. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Por qué sus encantos no funcionaban con él? ¿Acaso no veía que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar hasta su propia vida por él? Y solo le veía una explicación al comportamiento de su amado.

Era por ella.

Esa escuálida mocosa que se había metido entre ceja y ceja del doctor.

Esa chiquilla se metió a su cama como la mosca muerta que era y le arrebato lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

El amor de su señor. Y eso era lo que más la enojaba.

Pensó que al ser tan evidente que ambos habían terminado, tendría el camino libre, pero no.

No sabía qué clase de brujería había hecho la maldita para que Sesshomaru solo tuviera ojos para ella.

Con ese humor entro a terapia intensiva y entro al cuarto de la dichosa desconocida.

Sara: Y bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Pregunto la preciosa doctora mientras leía el expediente médico de la desdichada criatura que estaba encima de la cama.

Enfermera: Mujer embarazada, entre 18 y 21 años, desconocida, victima de accidente vehicular, un coche la estampo cuando ella manejaba su motocicleta, presenta lesiones en todo el cuerpo, tiene una cicatriz corneal debido a la lesión y no puede ver por el ojo izquierdo. Brazo derecho y Pierna izquierda lesionadas gravemente, debido a la fractura y el destrozo de algunos huesos. Algunas costillas rotas… Y tiene 3 meses de embarazo. Es un milagro que no haya perdido al bebe.

Sara levanto la mirada a la chica y se sorprendió, la desdichada se parecía mucho a la dueña de sus desgracias, piel blanca, algo pálida por la falta de sol y alimentos sólidos. Y tenía el cabello azabache.

Apretó los puños, era justo como la mujer que odiaba. Odiaba a cualquier mujer de ojos castaños, o pelo negro, y si tenia ambas características, mucho peor. Aun no veía el color de sus ojos pero por el bien de la joven esperaba que no fueran castaños, o terminaría pagando por su enojo.

Sara: Dame los resultados de la tomografía en su brazo y pierna.

Una vez con resultados en mano, reviso las lesiones de la chica, estaban desechas, pero el doctor Ungai tenía razón, con casos extremos, un torniquete sería suficiente para la chica.

Pero no para ella, no era suficiente venganza.

Sara: Habrá que amputarlas.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Muchas veces había escuchado esa opción, pero no tan drástica. No tan deliberadamente.

Ungai: Doctora, con todo respeto, se pueden salvar ambas extremidades con…

Sara: Si hacemos lo que usted sugiere, serán meses y meses de rehabilitación, de dolor, y probablemente no pueda usarlos bien en el futuro. Si amputamos ahora, le ahorramos el dolor y así tendrá menos riesgo de perder al bebe.

Ungai: Es una chica joven, está sola y con un bebe, ya esta ciega de un ojo, debemos hacer todo lo posible para impedirle mas sufrimiento, no podemos dejar que pierda sus extremidades por que para usted es más fácil cortar algo que repararlo.

Las enfermeras apoyaban al doctor, a pesar de la fría mirada que la mujer les dedicaba.

Sara: Es solo una sugerencia, pero si no la aprueba, podemos ir al comité y discutirlo.

Ungai: Como usted diga, su majestad.

Sara salió molesta, escuchando perfectamente las risitas de las enfermeras por el apodo que todos le decían a la arrogante mujer. Sara se detuvo ante el ventanal de vidrio donde se veía a la chica desmayada, con los tubos y el vendaje a sus ojos.

Sara: Ojala fueras esa zorra, así te haría pagar todo lo que me has hecho.

Y sin mas la elegante mujer se alejo para irse del hospital las siguientes 24 horas

…

La chica abría los ojos, sintiendo dolor en sus extremidades y su pecho.

Vio como la enfermera de mirada amable se acercaba con una sonrisa.

Enfermera: Hola cariño, me llamo Áyame, trata de no alterarte, de acuerdo.

Esta asintió mirando todo con curiosidad con su único ojo.

Áyame: Llamare al doctor pero primero necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas de acuerdo.

La azabache asintió y miro a la chica.

Áyame: Empecemos con lo básico, ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre cariño?

Esta abrió la boca para responder pero no salió nada.

Áyame: ¿Qué pasa?

La maquina aumento el ritmo cardiaco.

: N-no se…

Áyame: Disculpa ¿Qué?

Su ojo castaño la miro, con una lagrima saliendo.

: ¿Quien soy yo?

 **Atrás: ¿Quién eres tú?**

… **1 de Abril de 2018…**

Rin había salido de la escuela, dando unos brincos, estaba feliz por su primer día de clases.

Nunca se había sentido tan tranquila, tan normal, tan natural.

Nadie esperaba nada de ella, que fuera perfecta y educada, que fuera falsa.

Podía ser ella misma.

Camino tranquilamente a su motocicleta, mientras se colocaba su gorrita. Estaba ansiosa por ir a casa para contarle a su abuela su primer día de clases, como cualquier niña chiquita.

Kohaku: ¡Rin! Oye ¡Rin!

Rin detuvo su andar, para ver al pecoso joven acercarse apresurado. Cuando llego frente a ella respiraba entrecortado por el cansancio.

Kohaku: Etto… Yo… Pues…

Rin: Kohaku, Kohaku, respira.

La chica veía divertida al joven que tembló nervioso y murmuro un par de cosas.

Rin: Piensa cada palabra antes de hablar.

Kohaku rio antes de suspirar.

Kohaku: ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El chico señalo atrás de él, el auto último modelo que estaba tras él, enterneciendo a la muchacha. Le parecía lindo que fuera tan caballeroso.

Lástima que ella ya trajera su propio vehículo. Y no le gustaban mucho los autos, eran muy incomodos. Por algo eligió una motocicleta, apenas obtuvo el carnet para manejar.

Rin: Lo siento, Kohaku, pero traigo mi propio vehículo.

Kohaku miro la moto, un poco desilusionado, pensó que con esa excusa podría saber donde vivía, saber cosas de ella, tal vez incluso invitarla a salir.

Pero antes de que reaccionara la chica ya se había subido a su motocicleta y se despedía con la mano.

Este le devolvió el saludo cuando la muchacha se alejaba en la moto.

Rin llego a su casa, con una sonrisa. Aparco su motocicleta y abrió la puerta de su casa, con un buen humor envidiable.

Rin: Abuelita, ya llegue.

Rin dejo sus zapatillas en la entrada de la puerta y camino descalza por la casa, como solía hacerlo siempre que podía, desde que podía recordar, en Grecia ni siquiera usaba zapatos, andaba descalza todo el día, a pesar de las malas miradas de sus nanas, y las madrastras de turno. Era divertido molestarlas, incluso a su abuelita le molestaba su actitud tan despreocupada, pero es que no lo podía evitar.

Se acerco a la cocina y saco un paquete con un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Y mientras buscaba alguna sopa instantánea que calmara su hambre, el teléfono sonó con un tono de mensaje.

" _ **Hola, hija. Soy Kaede, temo que no podre ir a comer contigo, la policía encontró un grupo de mujeres encerradas en un asilo, están muy mal y tengo doble turno, así que llegare hasta entrada la noche, hay sopa y carne para recalentar en el refrigerador, así que no comas nada de chatarra ni ese plástico con saborizante artificial que haces llamar sopa, ni dulces, te amo, cuídate mucho**_ **"**

Rin hizo una mueca al escuchar verduras y le enseño la lengua al aparato cuando menciono lo de la sopa. No era su culpa, era deliciosa, y se tardaba 3 minutos en hacerse. Y rio con lo de los dulces ya que estaba comiendo el trozo del pastel con una sonrisa. Su abuela se enojaría pero no podía evitarlo.

Se detuvo a pensar en aquel apuesto hombre que vio en los jardines a la hora de su almuerzo, era hermoso, simplemente, no había otra palabra. Además de frio y algo cortante. Pero también noto su cara de impotencia, algo le molestaba y tenia curiosidad.

Si lo volvía a ver al día siguiente, tal vez se dignaría a hablarle, tal vez hasta podría invitarle un almuerzo decente.

Se levanto decidida y camino hasta el refrigerador, mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar su platillo favorito: Unos deliciosos *Dolmades. Con suerte al hombre de cabellos platinados le gustarían tanto como a ella.

Tenía el arroz, la carne y el resto de los ingredientes, pero le faltaban las hojas de parra. Eso era el ingrediente principal y quería hacerlo bien.

Hizo una pequeña lista con las cosas que le faltaba comprar y salió de la casa, con algo de dinero, después de darle otros dos filetes a sus amados reptiles.

Camino casi 8 cuadras hasta encontrar una tienda donde vendieran las hojas de parra, ya que al parecer no eran muy famosas por la zona. Pero cuando lo noto estaba empezando a anochecer. Debía darse prisa e ir a casa, pero no llevaba ni siquiera su teléfono, y le quedaban más o menos 100 yenes en el bolsillo.

Así que se tomo su tiempo para llegar, incluso aun cuando la calle estaba desierta. Y eso no la hizo preocuparse, es mas en parte la tranquilizaba, hasta que noto que un par de chicos se acercaban, y no con muy buenas intenciones.

Acelero un poco el paso, y volteo disimuladamente, ahora eran 3 y estaban un poco más, cerca. Apretó el paso, volteo, ya eran 4. Y sin querer choco contra un hombre de apariencia desagradable y hostil que la miro con malicia.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La chica se asusto al escuchar tan desagradable voz. Y se asusto aun mas, ya que le sujetaron de los hombros. Y poco después los cinco muchachos se acercaron.

Rin empezó a dar patadas, que solo hizo reír a los agresores, que la metieron a un callejón y la estamparon a la pared.

Uno registro sus bolsillos y no encontró nada de valor, solo el billete de la joven.

-No tiene nada que valga la pena, solo es una chiquilla estúpida con muy mala suerte.

-Entonces, nos pagara con su cuerpo, ¿No creen, muchachos?

El grupo de cobardes rio mientras se acercaba a la aterrada muchacha que nada mas sentirlo intentar tocarla, ella le escupió en la cara.

El sujeto, furioso le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y cuando la chica cayo, entre todos decidieron patearla y hasta uno escucho un par de huesos tronar.

Reían a mas no poder por la desgracia de la joven, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo que apenas pudieran ver a la pobre chica.

Uno iba a propinarle la patada final, para luego irse de allí, cuando su pie fue tomado abruptamente por la chica, y lo jalo, bruscamente, el tipo cayo, de espaldas y su cabeza dio contra el piso, debido a la fuerza del golpe, empezó a convulsionar y la sangre salía de su nariz y sus orejas, y sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

Mientras dos de ellos intentaban hacer algo con él, el tercero miro aterrado como la chica lentamente se levantaba. Sus ojos enfocaron su vista en él, y este grito de horror. La bella jovencita a la que habían golpeado hasta cansarse, en lugar de tener esos corrientes ojos cafés, ahora parecía de color rojo, y con una sonrisa macabra, que se notaban en la oscuridad gracias a que eran tan blancos como las perlas.

-Chi…Chi…Chicos…

Rin: Se metieron… Con la chica equivocada.

Lo último que se escucho fueron gritos de terror.

…

El hospital Tessaiga era de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Tokio, desde hace siglos. Y era una herencia adelantada de su padre. Al concluir sus años de especialidad, el seria dueño total de la empresa, antes tendría que dominar las malditas técnicas que su padre anoto en una estúpida libretita.

Estaba revisando un expediente cuando su localizador sonó.

Salió molesto al encuentro con las emergencias que debía atender, ya que sonaban varias sirenas a lo lejos.

Al entrar vio a 4 sujetos, uno en una bolsa de cadáver, otro gritando horrorizado lleno de sangre ajena y con una navaja enterrada en el abdomen. Otra tenía una enorme herida en el brazo derecho, que estaba echo jirones. Y el otro hombre tenia sangre en su pantalón saliendo directamente de su miembro como si se lo hubieran cortado.

Inuyasha reviso al de él brazo destrozado, y se alzo la camisa para revisar su pecho y vio con asombro un gigantesco moretón en la zona donde estaba el hígado.

Pidió un ultrasonido, y en efecto: Alguien lo había golpeado tan fuerte en el vientre que le había causado una hemorragia interna.

Quienes fueran los que atacaron a esos pobres diablos, tenían una tremenda fuerza y un fantástico instinto de supervivencia. Una sola persona no era capaz de hacer algo como esto… ¿O sí?

…

Rin regreso a su casa, arrastrando su pie y con dolor en cada musculo de su cuerpo, y uno de sus ojitos estaba hinchado.

No recordaba nada, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero Kaede no estaba en la casa aun, así que pudo arrastrarse adolorida al baño, ahogando sus quejidos de dolor.

Prendió la luz y se miro al espejo. Estaba horrible, su cara estaba llena de moretones, uno de sus ojos hinchado por los golpes, su cara lastimada y sucia. Se saco la blusa, descubriendo su vientre lleno de golpes y hematomas. Debido a las patadas de aquellos brutos.

No podía dejar que Kaede la viera y si iba a un hospital, le llamarían. Solo quedaba una solución.

Tomo su teléfono y marco uno de los números del marcado rápido.

Si allí eran las 11 de la noche, en Grecia eran las 4 de la tarde, solo esperaba que no tuviera paciente.

\- Καλησπέρα

Rin: Καλησπέρα, hermano.

-Rin, que milagro, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros, ya que se llevaron a mi asistente me siento tan solito.

Rin: Mu, no seas dramático, te hable ayer antes de irme a dormir.

El joven rio divertido, y ella lo hubiera echo si no le dolieran las costillas cuando respiraba.

Mu: Bueno, enana, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Rin: ¡No soy enana! Y pues… Tienes gente ahora.

Mu: No, para nada, ¿Por qué?

Rin: ¿Y no está ninguno de los muchachos cerca, o papá?

Mu: Rin, sabes que desde que yo les administro las inyecciones nadie se me acerca ni a mi consultorio… ¿Te paso algo?

Rin: ¿Puedes poner el video Chat?

El chico asintió extrañado y casi suelta un grito al ver a su hermanita, estaba echa un garabato, y no de los bonitos.

Mu: ¡Carajo, Rin! ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?

Rin: No quiero hablar de eso, ¿Qué puedo hacer para curar esto?

Mu: Por que no empiezas con ir a un hospital, niña imprudente.

Rin: Mu, si voy al hospital es contestar preguntas y llamaran a Kaede y a papa, y si papa se entera, se acabo mi estancia en este país, y mi sueño de ser una zoóloga aventurera se ira a la basura, por que papa se encargara de que estudie en casa y seré prisionera de sus sobreprotectores cuidados, incluso estoy seguro de que los únicos nietos que acepte de mi serán si me insemino artificialmente para que no me toque nadie o que baje Zeus, Yáve, o cualquier otra deidad para que me embarace.

Mu: Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo de la inseminación, pero Rin, necesitas un profesional, además, ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hará papa si se entera de tu estado de salud y que yo estaba enterado y no le avise? Me despellejaría vivo.

Rin: Yo tomare la responsabilidad, ahora necesito de tu ayuda, por favor, hermanito.

Mu gruño al ver los ojitos de cachorro que le hacía, y era mil veces mas convincente con esas heridas, desde que era una niña pequeña servía con todos y para todo, fue justo eso lo que hizo que su padre accediera a dejarla ir sola al otro lado del mundo, de lo contrario, no hubiera siquiera tocado aquella tierra.

Mu: Bien, pero después te hare más preguntas que un jodido cuestionario medico, escúchame, necesitas analgésicos y vendas.

…

Al día siguiente, Rin salió completamente tapada con una sudadera con una capucha que tapaba su rostro amoratado, a primera hora de la mañana, sin despedirse de su abuela.

Se movía algo torpe y adolorida, para llegar a su escuela a tiempo.

No uso la moto, era demasiado riesgoso con sus heridas. Y para ella era un martirio caminar solo unas cuadras.

Tomo un autobús, por primera vez en su vida y se sentó junto a la ventana, evitando ver a la gente que empezaba a subir.

Tal vez no era mucho, pero esperaba que curaran solas pronto, no quería preocupar a su abuela ni a su padre.

Se asusto un poco al ver que el autobús tomaba otra ruta a la que ella tomaba para ir a la escuela, pero al ver a un par de estudiantes, se tranquilizo. No era su culpa, no era de la ciudad y además nunca había tomado un autobús.

Llego a tiempo para su clase, tomando en cuenta la lentitud de sus pasos, y tuvo la suerte de que su amigo Kohaku no estuviera en esa clase con ella. No quería contestar las preguntas incomodas que no quería contestarle a su abuela o a su padre.

Se alejo del resto de los alumnos como el día anterior, buscando un lugar calmado donde pudiera descansar su adolorido cuerpo, tenia suerte de no tener amigos.

Se sentó en la misma banca del árbol de Magnolia que el día anterior, y saco el pequeño toper transparente con el Dolmades que había logrado preparar apenas, antes de irse a dormir.

Rin suspiro triste mientras mordisqueo un pequeño trozo de su almuerzo. Cuando sintió un sonido tras ella.

La chica volteo nerviosa y al asomarse, ahí estaba el apuesto doctor que había visto el día anterior, aparentemente dormido.

Rin tomo el toper nerviosa, acercándose adolorida.

-No quiero

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo la voz del apuesto hombre, que no quería, y se acerco con su elaborado plato y se lo ofreció arrodillándose en el pasto.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende.

Rin bajo la mirada, triste, parecía que ni eso lo hacía bien.

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?

Rin abrió su ojo sano a más no poder y lo miro sorprendida.

-Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas.

Justo después de terminar la frase, la miro a los ojos. Rin estaba sorprendida, era la primera persona, no familiar, que le hacia una pregunta tan sincera en años. Y estaba completamente segura que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Después de unos segundos le puso la sonrisa más tierna que conocía.

-¿Por qué te pones feliz? Solo te pregunte como estabas.

La campana sonó anunciando el reinicio de clases, y Rin dejo aun así su elaborado almuerzo junto al doctor y salió contenta.

Incluso dio brinquitos infantiles con su pie sano, así que estaba muy contenta de tener el primer contacto con un hombre por sus propios medios. Ya quería ver la cara de sus hermanos cuando le contaran. Bueno, primero tenían que sanar sus heridas. No iban a sanar de la noche a la mañana, ni mucho menos sin tratamiento médico, pero algo se le ocurriría, lo más importante era ver que hacía con su abuela, no la engañaría para siempre.

…

Rin salió de la escuela de camino a su casa mucho más animada. Las clases habían terminado y ya estaba a punto de llegar. Cuando vio la casa de sus vecinos abierta.

Rin se sorprendió, eran una pareja de ancianos que habían salido de viaje para ver a su hijo en otra ciudad, como le había dicho su abuela, así que nadie estaba, no tenía por qué estar abierta.

Trago duro y se asomo lentamente. Tenía miedo, no traía su teléfono y no estaba en condiciones para luchar, pero al menos algo debía hacer.

Rin se asomo y vio a un grupo de hombres que rompían, y sacaban cosas de la casa, riendo y jugando.

Rin retrocedió lentamente para salir corriendo a su casa y llamar a la policía pero alguien la sostuvo del brazo, haciéndola soltar un quejido que llamo la atención de los criminales.

-Miren nada mas, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que aquí?

-Es una chica, y una muy linda, aunque descuidada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Nos va a delatar

-Ya sabes lo que hacemos con los soplones.

Rin se aterro cuando la metieron bruscamente a la casa y cerró los ojos aterrada pensando por última vez en el apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados.

…

Sesshomaru entro al hospital donde trabajaba, específicamente al área de urgencias, mientras revisaba expedientes sin interés para él ¿Qué clase de idiota creía que tenía tiempo para revisar a los imprudentes?

-¡Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru miro al cielo con molestia, mientras cerraba con fuerza el expediente que leía, no estaba de humor para escuchar al fastidioso de Jaken, ni mucho menos escuchar su parloteo interminable que no lo dejaba ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, y eso ya era decir. El hombre era de sus empleados más fieles y le ayudaba a tener el control en su hospital, pero eso no le quitaba el fastidio.

Era un hombre de al menos 50 años, bajito, de ojos saltones amarillos, con canas y la piel llena de arrugas. Que le hizo como 20 reverencias antes de mostrarle emocionado una radiografía con una mujer llena de aparentes tumores. Al menos le daba casos interesantes.

Antes de que se diera vuelta para irse a revisar aquel caso. Una camilla entro aceleradamente con la paciente con los signos vitales decayendo alarmantemente.

Sesshomaru la hubiera pasado de largo de no ser por que vio que era la misma niña que había visto en la Universidad. Y casi en automático le devolvió la radiografía y arrojo el expediente al pequeño hombre y corrió hasta la camilla de la chica.

Sesshomaru: ¿Que ocurrió?

Paramédico: Su nombre es Gemini no Rin Melanie, fue hallada golpeada y con golpes y contusiones frente a la casa de los vecinos, según testigos por 4 o más hombres.

Un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos negros y piel pálida con el nombre de Takemaru en su gafete, miro mal al peli plata que revisaba los vitales de la chica.

Takemaru: Sesshomaru, yo llegue primero, consíguete otro…

Pero cayó al sentir la mirada asesina de aquellos ojos dorados que prometían torturas interminables si no se callaba en ese instante.

El medico gruño y se alejo murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Odiaba a aquel prepotente hijo de…

Sesshomaru miraba un poco desesperado el estado de la muchacha, estaba aun peor de lo que la había visto esa mañana y eso ya era decir.

Sesshomaru la reviso, llena de heridas con armas punzo cortantes, golpes, heridas en rostro, abdomen, piernas y espalda; posible fractura de algunos huesos y si no actuaban de inmediato podría entrar en crisis.

Sesshomaru: Quiero resonancia magnética, radiografías y pruebas de sangre. Y luego la preparan para entrar a cirugía.

Jaken: Se-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Qué es lo que planea?

Sesshomaru: Vamos a poner a prueba, el método Tenseiga.

Todos los médicos lo miraron sorprendidos, y como si estuviera loco pero en cuanto los miro con aquellos fríos ojos dorados, todos se pusieron a trabajar.

…

Rin despertó cansada, ya no sentía el dolor en su cuerpo como había sentido las últimas horas.

Todo lo contrario, se sentía fresca como lechuga, como si hubiera salido de un relajante tratamiento de SPA. Además de que la cama donde estaba se sentía mullida, suave, como si durmiera sobre un pedazo de nube. Sintió unas voces fuera de su habitación, aparentemente discutiendo, aunque aun no podía procesar bien lo que decían.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación de hospital, bastante amplia, toda de blanco pero con calefacción para que su cuerpo no se entumeciera, una enorme pantalla de plasma con cable colgaba en la pared de enfrente. La cama era casi tamaño matrimonial y era muy cómoda y suave. Parecía más una habitación de hotel que un cuarto de hospital.

Kaede: …Fue un experimento, no lo había probado nunca. Es un irresponsable, lo demandare por permitir un procedimiento de ese calibre sin mi consentimiento.

Reconoció la voz de su abuela, sin entender que ocurría y porque estaba tan enojada. ¿Le habían hecho algo malo?

-Cállese ya, anciana fastidiosa, Sesshomaru-sama ha hecho este procedimiento para salvar la vida de esa mocosa, y en vez de molestar, debería estar rindiéndose en halagos por mi señor.

Rin se levanto siguiendo la molesta voz chillona, pero se detuvo al ver que tenía una sonda en su brazo. Bufo molesta, al menos no había visto como enterraban las agujas en su piel. Pero lo importante era saber el porqué estaba tan enojada su abuela… Y más importante aun ¿Quién era Sesshomaru-sama?

Kaede: No voy a dejar a mi nieta en un hospital tan negligente que permite que sus médicos experimenten con sus pacientes, ya sabrán de mi abogado…

Rin: Abuela, detente.

La anciana de un ojo abrió los ojos sorprendida, viendo como la chica estaba de pie como si nada, sin dolor ni cansancio y sobre todo tan calmada. Su cara no tenía ni un rasguño en el rostro, su ojo ya no estaba hinchado, sus brazos, ya no estaban con moretones, incluso parecía que rejuveneció unos años, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Rin: No pelees, por favor.

Kaede se acerco y abrazo a su nieta. Lloro aterrada, no quería que se repitiera con su niña el destino que sufrió su amada Midoriko.

Rin la abrazo, sabía lo que le pasaba a su abuela. Su madre, su padrastro y su hermano mayor habían muerto a causa de un robo mal planificado, y habían matado a los 3, sin remordimiento, y su madre solo tuvo tiempo de esconderla.

Por eso no pudo defenderse, le aterraban los bandidos.

Pero estaba sana y salva, estaba ahí con ella, la habían salvado.

Rin: ¿Por qué quieres demandar al hombre que me salvo?

Kaede abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miro. Su nieta la miraba confundida, y algo ofendida. Ella había sido sometida a una cirugía de emergencia, y no había sido aprobada por ella como el familiar. Si algo hubiera salido mal, ella estaría muerta.

Kaede: Rin son unos irresponsables, no los defiendas…

Rin: Salvo mi vida, y si los demandas te juro que regresare a mi casa.

Kaede la miro anonada y suspiro con resignación. Al menos su nieta estaba bien.

Rin sonrió y volteo a ver a quienes estaban allí.

Vio a un doctor viejo y bajito de ojos amarillos saltones que la miraba anonadado. Y atrás de ella al apuesto doctor que había visto en su universidad, que tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Rin le hizo una respetuosa reverencia y les sonrió, a pesar de la bata del hospital, lucia tierna.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Rin: Disculpe, señor sapo.

El doctor reacciono, y no de muy buena gana.

-Mocosa irrespetuosa, ¿A quién llamas sapo? ¿Acaso no ves bien o simplemente eres estúpida? Me llamo Jaken, y debes referirte a mi como Gran Señor Jaken

Rin lo ignoro, pero si aguanto la risa que quería soltar en ese momento al ver los brincos que daba el doctor-sapo.

Rin: ¿Quién era él?

Jaken: Ah, pues es el señor Sesshomaru, el hizo tu operación, y reviso tu progreso desde ayer que saliste.

¿Solo un día? Eso había tardado en recuperarse y ya sentía que podía participar en los olímpicos.

Vio los cabellos del hermoso hombre alejándose a paso tranquilo, y sintió sus mejillas rojas.

Rin: ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Kaede miro a su nieta preocupada, ¿Acaso ese había sido un suspiro?

Tenía que evitar a toda costa cualquier sentimiento que su nieta sintiera por aquel hombre. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquel doctor tan frio no era bueno para ella.

…

Sesshomaru entro a su oficina quitándose la bata de medico. Mientras veía su tabla de procedimientos.

" _ **Método Tenseiga"**_

" _ **Sujeto de prueba: Gemini no Rin Melanie**_ **"**

" _ **Estado: Con vida, habla, y camina como si nada. Signo vitales estables**_ **".**

Guardo el expediente en su maletín decidido a irse a casa descansar cuando vio unos papeles en la mesa. Se acerco y los recogió y miro complacido su contenido. Había movido algunos hilos para conseguir lo que quería pero valía la pena.

" _ **investigación de la vida silvestre y sus avances para la medicina"**_

" _ **Solicitamos dos doctores capaces para las investigaciones, un zoólogo y un veterinario capacitada, con estudios terminados o en su último año"**_

" _ **Requerimientos: Disponibilidad para viajar, resistencia ante medios silvestres, indistinción de edad o sexo"**_

" _ **Se les proporcionara alojamiento, comida y material de investigación"**_

" _ **Dr. Taisho No Sesshomaru: Aprobado"**_

" _ **Dr. Hikigaeru Jaken: Aprobado"**_

" _ **Veterinario Kujo-sha Kohaku: Aprobado"**_

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido al ver el siguiente nombre, Jaken servía para algo más, después de todo.

" _ **Estudiante de zoología: Gemini no Rin Melanie: Aprobada"**_

 **::…::…::**

*Dolmades: Este plato consiste en rellenar hojas de parra con una mezcla hecha a base de arroz, carne picada, cebollas y una amplia variedad de especias y hay quien le añade también legumbres. El plato finalmente se sirve con una salsa hecha de zumo de limón.

 **N/A: Y con esto sería todo por hoy, lo hice lo más pronto que pude, sin contar el proceso de edición por el que mi querida Ana Zaira Stark tardo en revisarlo y darme su opinión o sermones de lo que le gusto o no.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Adelante y atras III

**Natural**

 **Capítulo 3 "Adelante y atrás III: Tragedia/Hermanos"**

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece, son de la increíble y creativa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cuento una versión diferente de los hechos.

Diálogos

" _Pensamientos"_

" _ **Mensajes"**_

… **Cambios de escena**

 **Coautora: Ana Zaira Stark**

 **Adelante: Tragedia**

… **17 de diciembre de 2023…**

Rin ya estaba en una habitación del hospital mirando todo con curiosidad mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Aun nadie iba a verla y no podían tomarle fotos para preguntarle a la policía si estaba con los desaparecidos, debido al estado de su rostro. Tenía cicatrices y heridas en la cara y aun no recordaba su nombre así que no había mucho que pudieran hacer sin esa información.

Suspiro mientras terminaba su gelatina insípida que le habían dado de almuerzo. Era horrible no tener a nadie, no saber quién era, y no saber qué hacer con ese bebe que crecía en su interior.

En eso sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello, del lado derecho, sentía que le quemaba. Sentía ese dolor muchas veces al día, sobre todo cuando había doctores varones que se acercaban a revisarla, en ese tipo de momentos el dolor se volvía insoportable. Aunque le decían que seguramente era producto de su imaginación o una especie de reacción al rechazo masculino, ella estaba segura de que lo que sentía no era producto de su imaginación.

Cuando termino el ultimo bocado de su gelatina, Ayame entro con una bolsa de comida de un restaurante.

Ayame: Hola, extraña, ¿Te comiste todo?, porque si no yo te lo daré como niña chiquita

Era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga. Le traía comida decente, le leía cuentos, jugaba cartas con ella, incluso le ayudaba a elegir nombre para él bebé. Y claro, mantenía a raya a Sara para que se alejara de ella ya que, desde su diagnóstico, nadie en el hospital quería hablar con ella.

Rin hizo un mohín, pero le mostro el plato vacío. Áyame sonrió tierna y se acercó con la comida a la muchacha.

En cuanto tuvo el plato en sus manos, empezó a devorar cada pedazo de pollo agridulce que la amable enfermera le había llevado.

Ayame tomo un plato y unos palillos mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba una revista con cosas de bebes.

Ayame: Mira lo que encontré en la sección de varones, son tan adorables.

Rin miro la revista donde Ayame señalaba los distintos mamelucos de colores varios y formas kawaii de gatos. Tigres, conejos, tortugas, ¿Eso era un Pokémon? etc.

Pero el que Ayame señalaba era uno de lobo color café, y una manta.

Ayame: ¿No es hermoso?

Los ojitos le brillaban ilusionados mientras se imaginaba a un bebe igualito a ella con esas ropitas.

Rin rio a carcajadas mientras comía un poco de arroz cuando sintió una patada fuerte en su vientre.

Rin: ¡Au! Creo que a "Pequeño bebe" no le gusta

Rin le sonrió apenada a la muchacha que hacía pucheros graciosos y apretaba la revista entre sus manos y luego se la extendió fingiendo estar ofendida.

Ayame: Pues ten "Super Mama" busca algo para tu hijo, yo no vuelvo a dar mi opinión.

Rin hojeo la revista mientras escuchaba a Ayame murmurar cosas como "Aun no nace y ya es muy huraño" o "Se atreve a rechazar mi regalo, es un vil mal agradecido", sabía que Rin la escuchaba pero no se enojaba, la hacía reír. En una de las hojeadas Rin vio un mameluco esponjoso color blanco con el obi amarillo y azul, en el pecho y mangas tenía un símbolo de una flor blanca con unos hexágonos alrededor, unas orejas en la capucha como de perrito y alrededor del cuello una especie de estolita.

A Rin le brillaron los ojos y sintió una patada de nuevo pero esta vez esta era una mucho más tierna, sin tanta fuerza como la anterior.

Rin: Mira Ayame, que monada.

Ayame tomo la revista y vio el adorable mameluco que hizo que le volvieran a brillar los ojitos.

Ayame: ¡Esto esta D-I-V-I-N-O!

Ambas chillaron como colegialas, incluso Ayame ya estaba buscando una cuna y tina de baño que combinaran. Rin reía con sus ocurrencias hasta que poco a poco su risa murió, quedando triste y Ayame hablando sola, hasta que noto que Rin estaba en su propio mundo, acariciando su vientre distraída.

Ayame: Oye, oye ¿que tienes?

Rin miro su vientre y luego a la ventana mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo café. Áyame se preocupó aún más.

Rin: Estoy sola Ayame. No tengo a nadie, no tengo una familia, mi bebé no tiene padre. No tengo casa, no tengo trabajo no tengo nada, mi bebé nacerá en un hogar inestable, me lo van a quitar, es todo lo que tengo y me lo van quitar.

Rin se soltó a llorar amargamente, mientras Ayame procesaba las palabras de la chica, tantas emociones negativas, tantas estúpidas creencias no podían salir de ella, eso no había salido de la nada, miro tras ella y vio a un par de enfermeras tras la puerta, riendo levemente, eran de las nuevas. La sangre subió a su cabeza poniéndose roja de ira, así que se puso de pie, molesta.

Ayame: Te quedas aquí, no tardo

Rin la miro sin entender mientras Ayame salía de un portazo, y tomaba de las greñas a las tres enfermeras y las jalo furiosa hasta el doctor más cercano.

Y Afortunadamente era el doctor Koga. Un apuesto hombre un par de años mayor que ella, de ojos azules y cabello negro largo, y unos pequeños colmillos se asomaban de su dentadura cuando sonreía, y que derretía la mayoría de las mujeres en el hospital

Este alzo una ceja al ver a Ayame arrastrando a las novatas del cabello ¿Ahora quien la había hecho enojar?

Koga: ¿Ayame?

Áyame: Disculpe la molestia Doctor, pero debo reportarle algo. Estas tres están molestando a una de sus pacientes, diciendo cosas fuera de lugar y alterándola y tomando en cuenta su estado, puede costarle su recuperación.

Koga miro a las tres muchachas castañas de distintos peinados y de ojos cafés, que se sobaban el cuero cabelludo adoloridas, pero al sentir la mirada del doctor las tres temblaron aterradas.

Koga: ¿Es verdad eso?

Las enfermeras quisieron negar, pero con las miradas de ambos empezaron a temblar y parecía que iban a llorar.

Koga: Vayan con la jefa de enfermeras, y me esperan ahí, si escucho una queja hacia mí, la pagaran muy caro por molestar a la paciente.

Áyame sonrió al ver como ese trio de descerebradas salían corriendo aterradas.

Koga le sonrió a Áyame que inmediatamente se le coloraron las mejillas al ver a ese hombre tan varonil.

Áyame: Gracias, Koga-sensei.

Estaba más roja que su cabello. Y se movía muy nerviosa, y jugueteaba con sus dedos sin verlo a la cara como hace un instante.

Koga sonrió al ver la tierna escena y le puso una mano en la cabeza. Haciendo al instante que Áyame se pusiera como tomate.

Koga: Lamento lo que hicieron, te prometo que no volverán a molestarla, Áyame.

Áyame se puso roja, pero asintió bobamente embelesada. Koga sonrió mientras miraba como la pelirroja se alejaba a cuarto de la chica.

Rin al verla, rio divertida. Esta suspiro y se deslizo por la puerta echándose aire al rostro.

Áyame: Por Kami, es tan… tan….

Rin rio y le hizo una seña de que se sentara. Tenían mucho que platicar con Áyame mientras empezaba su turno

…

En la sala de emergencias, los paramédicos entraron con dos camillas, desesperados, mientras les explicaban a los médicos de guardia lo que ocurrió con ambos pacientes.

Paramédico: Mujer de 23 años, víctima de accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio envistió el auto de enfrente, ella no traía puesto el cinturón y su cabeza choco con el parabrisas, tiene un trauma en el cráneo, se desmayó en la escena.

El joven Takemaru se acercó a revisar a la muchacha. Era una muchacha joven, muy bella de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, y piel blanca a punto de nieve, casi parecía enferma y su vientre estaba algo abultado. Traía una blusa blanca algo holgada y una falda roja que cubría hasta sus talones. Lo más destacable era la herida en la frente que era del tamaño de una mandarina.

El otro paramédico traía al otro pasajero, era un hombre joven de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida, y vestía un kimono masculino morado e índigo, y él tenía atravesado una enorme pieza metálica entre su estómago y tenía quemaduras en la espalda, probablemente por alguna explosión provocada por aquel accidente.

Takemaru: Llamen al jefe, yo me ocupo de la mujer.

Takemaru revisaba a la muchacha, preocupado por la chica. Que no reaccionaba debido a las heridas en su cráneo.

Takemaru: ¿Nombre de la paciente?

Enfermera: Higurashi Kikyo.

Takemaru: Avisen a la familia, y quiero a una pediatra neo fetal en el quirófano.

…2 días después…

Magatsuhi y Nahomi Higurashi eran los dueños de un antiguo templo en Inglaterra, y obtenían buenos ingresos de parte de este, haciendo que tuvieran la vida prácticamente resuelta. Nahomi era una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos cafés, piel blanca y tersa, además de ser amorosa y amable. En cambio, Magatsuhi era un hombre frio y algo cruel, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, era estricto y hasta algo sanguinario a quien no le importaba lastimar a quien fuera con tal de tener a su familia a salvo. Eran catalogados como el Ying y el Yang. Se encargaba de su familia y Magatsuhi administraba el templo con el padre de esta. Después de 5 años de matrimonio tuvieron a su primera hija, quien fue la luz de sus ojos desde el momento en que nació, tuvieron otros dos hijos en esos años, Kagome Higurashi que ahora tenía 18 años, y Souta de 11 años, pero, aunque amaban a sus hijos, ambos siempre prestaron más atención, pusieron más esperanzas y presionaron más a su niña para que fuera la mejor en todo lo que se propusiera o lo que ellos le impusieran.

Su hija era una talentosa estudiante de medicina que había obtenido una beca para estudiar en Japón para su especialidad y ambos la habían presionado para que fuera, el problema caía en que su hermosa hija no quería ir por una enorme distracción a su parecer: Su pareja de años, Naraku.

Aquel hombre mayor que ella, no solo era un mal viviente de lo peor, era un sujeto sin estudios ni educación, no era de su "alcurnia" aunque sus padres fueran importantes empresarios, él no tenía ni el porte, ni la elegancia, ni nada que lo destacara como a sus padres. Y eso hizo que Kikyo se sintiera atraída al primogénito de la familia.

Casi inmediatamente prohibieron la relación, pero a su hija no le importo. Trataron de buscarlos buenos partidos, pero a ella no le atraía ninguno de ellos. Incluso persuadieron a Kagome para que los ayudara de hacer entrar en razón a su hija mayor. Lo que provocó que Kikyo se separara aún más de la familia y que estrecho lazo que tenía con su querida hermana menor se fragmentara hasta el punto de que Kikyo no le hablaba a ninguno de los tres a menos que fuera necesario o extremo.

Al final, su hija acepto la beca. Pero cuando pensaron que era una oportunidad para que ella conociera a alguien de mayor categoría para ella, y que ellos pudieran hacer entrar en razón a Naraku para que dejara de ser un lastre para su hija. El maldito se había ido con ella en el mismo avión, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada.

Y la distancia solo sirvió para separarlo más de su hija, que solo les mandaba mensajes de texto con un "Estoy bien", y sus boletas de calificaciones por correo que como siempre eran perfectas. Pero prefería no hablar más que con su abuelo y su hermanito.

Se sintieron muy culpables, ya que en vez de mostrarle lo horrible que era Naraku, habían quedado ellos como los malos de la historia por haberla querido proteger.

Pero justamente, hacen dos días recibieron una llamada de una enfermera, acerca de un incidente, Nahomi no pudo entender más que "Kikyo" y "accidente" en la misma oración y se puso como loca.

Magatsuhi podría ser un ser cruel y frio a los ojos de todos, pero era el mismo demonio si alguien dañaba a su hija y hacia llorar a su ángel.

Ambo salieron en el primer avión con destino a Tokio, Nahomi no pudo dormir en todo el camino, y mucho menos Magatsuhi que estaba al pendiente de su mujer. Ambos estaban alterados, paranoicos y cansados.

Al llegar al hospital Tenseiga, la mujer busco a la primera enfermera, a la que tomo por los hombros y la sacudió exigiendo información sobre su bebé.

Nahomi: Por favor, por favor, ¿Dónde esté mi Kikyo? ¿Dónde está mi bebe?

Takemaru dejo lo que estaba haciendo mientras ayudaba al señor Magatsuhi a separar a la mujer de la pobre enfermera que estaba más que aterrada por la señora Higurashi que casi le sacaba sangre con la presión de sus uñas.

Takemaru: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Magatsuhi: Lo siento, somos los padres de Higurashi Kikyo, ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Takemaru suspiro y les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran.

Ambos padres se miraron y luego siguieron al doctor. Nahomi estaba con los ojos rojos del llanto que mantuvo en el avión y las ojeras de no haber podido dormir de la preocupación, y esos sentimientos negativos estaban empezando a afectarlos a ambos. Lo que afectara a Nahomi le afectaba a él y eso era muy malo, tomando en cuenta que ella era el su punto seguro, y si ella claudicaba, él iba a perder su poco control.

Takemaru camino hasta cuidado intensivo donde sobre una camilla reposaba el maltrecho cuerpo de Kikyo que estaba conectada a un respirador y a un Bypass que regulaba los latidos de su corazón.

Takemaru: Su hija sufrió un accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio embistió su auto, causando que ella se golpeara la cabeza con el parabrisas, y ya que no traía cinturón de seguridad, el impacto fue contundente. La ingresamos de inmediato y retiramos un trozo de vidrio que estaba dentro de su herida. La operación salió bien, pero…

Magatsuhi: ¿Pero? ¡¿Pero qué?!

Este bajo la mirada. Aterrando a los padres de la joven, mientras las lágrimas volvían a llenar los ojos de la mujer.

Takemaru: Lamento decirle… que su hija perdió al bebe

Nahomi: ¿El bebe?

Magatsuhi mira al doctor muy confundido al igual que su esposa

Takemaru: Su hija tenia cinco meses de embarazo… por desgracia no pudimos salvarlo

Nahomi cierra los ojos, recién se entera de que tendría un nieto y que lo por desgracia nunca lo va a conocer, Magatsuhi abraza a su esposa mientras trata de contener las lágrimas, ese bebe era hijo de Naraku pero era su nieto, el nieto que siempre soñó tener.

Takemaru: Y eso no es todo… lamento decirles también que… hace más de dos horas que no hay actividad cerebral.

La mujer se desplomo, siendo atrapada por su esposo justo a tiempo.

No era posible, simplemente no era posible. Su hija no podía tener muerte cerebral, no podía.

A las dos horas la pobre mujer despertó, esperando que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero al ver los ojos de su esposo viéndola tan triste, se echó a llorar exigiendo ver a su hijita. En cuanto se calmó, Magatsuhi le explico personalmente lo que el doctor le explico a él, muerte cerebral, y ya no había nada más que hacer. Nahomi parecía en estado de shock, escuchando solo el sonido del aparato de latidos.

Nahomi se levantó y salió lentamente de la habitación excusándose con que quería estar sola. Su brillo se había apagado.

Salió de la habitación sin saber aun que hacer. Su hija, su niña, ya no volvería nunca a casa. No escucharía más a su hija, ni obtendría una de sus escasas pero hermosas sonrisas.

Miro a todos lados, observando a las personas esperando a saber sobre sus familiares o amigos, y esperaba que ellos tuvieran más suerte que ella y su esposo al perder a su hija.

Estuvo a punto de devolverse para ir de regreso con su esposo, cuando escucho una dulce risa en uno de los cuartos. Era tierna, dulce y llena de cariño.

Se acerco lentamente a la habitación de donde venia aquel sonido y vio a dos chicas que reían mientras la pelirroja le hacía cosquillas a la pelinegra que reía a carcajadas mientras pedía que se detuviera con lágrimas en su ojo.

Miro sorprendida a la última, era muy tierna y le dio un poco de lastima al ver ambas piernas enyesadas y su enorme vientre que era más grande que el que tenía Kikyo. Kikyo… Kikyo…

Nahomi: Kikyo…

Sara iba de camino a ver a la muchacha para seguir molestándola, ya que con los papeles que traía en sus manos, en lugar de aplacar sus ansias, solo aumento su ira a la pelinegra. Lo que no se espero fue ver a una mujer mayor, que veía a la muchacha con ternura y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sara: Disculpe…

Nahomi miro a la doctora que la miraba extrañada, se sonrojo al ser descubierta y rio un poco apenada.

Sara: ¿Es usted familiar?

Nahomi: N-no, lo siento, es que… Me recuerda mucho a mi hija…

Sara: ¿Su hija?

Nahomi: Si, por un momento hasta me pareció que era ella.

Nahomi bajo la mirada recordando a su verdadera hija, acostada sobre esa cama, mientras su vida se le iba de las manos.

Sara: Y… ¿Dónde está su hija?

Nahomi: Muerta

Murmuro mientras apretaba los puños y soltaba lagrimas que no pudo evitar salieran de sus ojos…

Sara miro a la inconsolable madre, que parecía destrozada, no debía ser fácil perder a un hijo, y menos ver a alguien que no merecía tal regalo de la vida, parecida a su hija. Y fue cuando a Sara se le abrieron los ojos como platos cuando una sonrisa llena de maldad se cruzaba por su hermoso rostro de porcelana. Sin duda esto era mucho mejor que molestar a una tonta que ni sabia quién era.

Sara: Disculpe…

Nahomi la miro mientras Sara parecía un poco incomoda y apenada antes de hablar de nuevo.

Sara: Yo sé que no es fácil perder a un hijo, y menos tan joven como usted relata… pero tal vez esto le pueda interesar.

Nahomi se limpió las lágrimas mientras miraba a la oji azul,

Sara: Esa chica de allí, es huérfana, no tiene memoria y hasta donde sabemos, ese ser en su interior no tiene padre que lo esté buscando… Y tal vez esto no le devuelva a su hija… Pero qué tal si usted adopta a esa chica y le da un hogar a ese bebe, críela como suya y le aseguro que eso llenara el vacío de su corazón.

Nahomi estaba a punto de mandarla al demonio, ¿Como se le ocurría proponerle algo tan estúpido? Pero escucho la risa de la chica que ahora veía la televisión con la pelirroja.

Nahomi: Kikyo

Susurro emocionado al ver a la chica. Y Sara no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con malicia mientras miraba a la chica. Los papeles en sus manos terminaron destrozados, no quería que alguien más descubriera la identidad de la muchacha y arruinara sus planes. Iba a hacerle lo mismo que a le hizo a ella.

Iba a separarla de Sesshomaru.

Para siempre.

…

Sesshomaru miraba a los papeles en sus manos que eran permisos de procedimientos nuevos o investigaciones, mientras tenia a tres de sus mejores doctores frente a él, que tenían terror de hacer enojar al estoico hombre, que andaba con un humor de perros, y no soportaba errores de ningún tipo, o de lo contrario las cabezas rodaban… Literalmente.

Sesshomaru: No, no, no, hazlo de la forma tradicional.

Dijo mientras regresaba los tres informes a los doctores que estaban anonadados por su seca respuesta. Este les respondió un "Largo" antes de volver a leer otros informes, pero el más joven de los tres se enfureció y dio un paso adelante sin medir sus acciones o sus palabras.

Doctor: usted, estúpido y prepotente, deje de andar pensando en esa mujerzuela que lo abandono y concéntrense en su maldito trabajo, antes de que mate a alguien por culpa de esa piru…

No pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando algo color verde brillante se lanzó hacia la cabeza del pobre estúpido que se atrevió a cuestionar sus acciones, haciendo que está prácticamente estallara y toda la sala se llenara de sangre, dejando las paredes manchadas al más puro estilo expresionismo abstracto.

El cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó al piso y en pocos minutos el cuerpo desapareció ante los aterrados ojos de los doctores que estaban llenos de la sangre ajena.

Sesshomaru: ¿Alguien más?

Ninguno pudo pronunciar palabra, aunque quisiera. Temían acabar peor que aquel pobre diablo.

Sesshomaru: Entonces largo de mi oficina. **AHORA**

Los dos restantes salieron huyendo al escuchar esa voz sacada del mismísimo averno. Nadie hacia enfadar a Sesshomaru y vivía para contarlo.

Sesshomaru se sentó mientras respiraba agitadamente y trataba de calmarse mientras los ojos rojo sangre volvían poco a poco a ser normales.

: Vaya, vaya, y yo que creí que no podía ser peor tu actitud, cariño.

Sesshomaru alzo la mirada al reconocer aquella sensual voz. La pelinegra de ojos rojo sangre entro a la oficina de Sesshomaru luciendo un vestido blanco y vino, un labial rojo resaltaba sus carnosos labios, y sus ojos tenían unas sombras rojas y delineador marcado, y de sus orejas tendían unos aretes de cuencas color jade. Su cabello estaba peinado en un elegante chongo con una pluma en este y en su mano traía un abanico con el escudo familiar impreso en él.

Sesshomaru: Kagura.

Kagura sonrió mientras entraba como si fuera su oficina y miro los restos de sangre en las paredes.

Kagura: Vaya, tienes que presentarme a tu decorador, me gusta mucho como está ahora su oficina.

Sesshomaru: Te dije que no quería volver a verte

Gruño el hombre albino, mientras sentía sus instintos asesinos despertar nuevamente. Todos sus problemas habían empezado cuando esa mujer regreso a estropear su pacifica vida.

Kagura: No volví por ti, cariño, me hablaron porque mi reemplazo en este hospital es un incompetente y querían una segunda opinión, pero admito que si debo hablar contigo.

Sesshomaru: Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que más te vale que te largues.

Kagura se sentó en su escritorio frente a él, sin importarle su mirada y abrió el pequeño bolso de mano que traía con ella.

Dentro de este apenas y cabía un objeto más, en ella estaban las tarjetas de crédito de la doctora, un paquete de cigarrillos medio vacío, el teléfono celular de esta, y por último una cajita de regalo color azul pastel, que desentonaba por completo con el estilo de la pelinegra. Este saco esta última y se la ofreció tranquilamente.

Kagura: Ábrelo.

Sesshomaru miro desconfiado a la pelinegra, que seguía con esa sonrisa en su cara, no sabía que esperar de esta, pero tomo la cajita y la abrió sin mucha ceremonia.

Lo que había en su interior lo dejo helado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era una prueba de embarazo cacera, con un signo de positivo dentro de ella.

Kagura: ¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar?

Sesshomaru miro serio a la mujer, pero la observo serio, dando a entender que hablara de una buena vez.

Y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos miraron a la marca en forma de luna creciente que estaba en su cuello del lado izquierdo.

 **Atrás: Hermanos**

… **5 de abril de 2018…**

Todos: ¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIIII?!

En la facultad de medicina veterinaria, cada estudiante de veterinaria, biología, zoología, morfología y ecología miraban incrédulos las tablas de los resultados.

" **Investigación para la vida silvestre y sus avances para la medicina** " era lo que rezaba aquella hoja en el tablero de anuncios de la facultad. Cada año eran elegidos estudiantes y reconocidos doctores de diversas ramas de la ciencia para participar en aquella guerra encarnizada por el dominio de técnicas novedosas en los avances médicos y el descubrimiento de nuevas especies, o el redescubrimiento de especies que se creían extintas, siendo así los primeros en hacer anotaciones, observaciones e innovando maneras de contribuir a la reproducción y adaptación de dichas especies en la vida cotidiana, mientras que los doctores buscaban nuevas curas para diferentes enfermedades con las investigaciones científicas a los animales, poniendo a prueba aquellos conocimientos con fines médicos y bajo el estricto control de los estudiantes o profesionales en veterinaria y biología para no exceder el límite de algún objeto de prueba. Irían a distintas partes de todo Japón para cumplir retos exigidos por el comité, y después de cada reto que duraba un tiempo indefinido, había un periodo de 2 semanas de descanso para presentar exámenes, descansar o visitar la ciudad donde se hospedaban. Al final del año de pruebas y e investigaciones, cada equipo debe mostrar sus conocimientos a un estricto comité, en la cede del programa en Tokio, que revisaba el trabajo de cada miembro del grupo y su contribución al proyecto. El ganador de cada año obtenía no solo una jugosa remuneración por el trabajo a cada miembro colaborador, sino que se financiara la reproducción de sus investigaciones y residiría, en caso de los estudiantes, ofertas de empleo a lo largo y ancho del mundo, prácticamente les resolvían la vida.

Naturalmente cada integrante debía ser una eminencia en su caso, o el mejor de su clase en caso de los estudiantes que cada año esperaban ansiosos estar en las tablas de elegidos.

Aquel año no era distinto, y ya había 13 equipos liderados por doctores perfectamente capacitados para el reto, y dos estudiantes eran elegidos para formar parte de los equipos, elegidos específicamente por cada uno de los líderes.

Las caras de los estudiantes eran un poema. Algunos gritaban de alegría, otros lloraban por la frustración y otros empezaban a vociferar groserías por no haber sido elegidos, o por el contrario por estar en un equipo que no querían. Pero de momento todos tenían la misma cara: Sorpresa. El grito de todos había hecho que prácticamente todo Japón quedara en silencio.

Los integrantes del equipo 4 eran lo que habían llamado la atención. El líder de aquel equipo era el famoso doctor Taisho No Sesshomaru, un prodigio como nunca antes se había visto. La mayoría, sino es que todos querían estar en el equipo de aquel poderoso señor. El miembro del equipo era Kujo-sha Kohaku, uno de los mejores estudiantes de veterinaria junto a su hermana mayor, y era bastante popular en la universidad por su amabilidad y caballerosidad, que lo hacían un espécimen muy atractivo, honestamente no había sorprendido a muchos que él hubiera sido elegido para aquella expedición por aquel ídolo de la medicina, pero lo que causo tal escándalo, había sido el siguiente integrante del equipo. La nueva chica, Gemini Rin Melanie.

Nadie sabía mucho de la muchacha, es más, el único que se animaba a hablar con ella era el joven Kohaku, y por la forma en la que vestía y actuaba no parecía ser una persona con muchos contactos o influencias. Y la chica más que anonadada como el resto de sus compañeros por la formación de aquel equipo, estaba confundida.

Con la curiosidad digna de un niño, halo la manga de Kohaku, que la miro con un sonrojo.

Rin: Nee, Kohaku-kun.

Este se puso más rojo al verla, eran muy tiernas y con ese tonito de voz era como el cielo.

Kohaku: Di-dime Rin-chan

Rin: ¿Que es Investigación para la vida silvestre y sus avances para la medicina?

Eso había sacado de sus pensamientos a todos, que la miraron con incredulidad y otros como si fuera estúpida ¿Qué no sabía que era aquel concurso?

Rin parpadeo varias veces al ver la mirada de todos sobre ella ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

Kohaku miro molesto a los que miraban a Rin con rencor y con burla, así que la tomo del brazo y se la llevo lejos de los demás, mientras esta tenía una carita de confusión, no sabía a donde iban a parar, pero sabía que a esos chicos no les agradaba.

Una vez lejos de miradas curiosas, Kohaku soltó a la muchacha que seguía viéndolo con insistencia, esperando su respuesta.

Kohaku suspiro y con un gesto de la mano le indico que se sentara en una de las mesas al aire libre, mientras le explicaba punto por punto con santo y seña la finalidad de aquel concurso.

Al final a Rin le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión. Viajar por todo Japón, observas especies nuevas, contribuir en investigaciones importantes, acompañar al señor Sesshomaru…

Con el ultimo pensamiento se sonrojo como tomate. Un año entero, acompañando a aquel hombre, ayudándolo a continuar con su trabajo.

Kohaku alzo una ceja, confundido, ¿Por qué era ese sonrojo? ¿Acaso ella estaba nerviosa por viajar con él? ¿Sentía lo mismo que él por ella?

Kohaku se sonrojo al pensar que la dulce Rin se sintiera atraída por él. Su mente divago hasta imaginarse sus citas, su primer beso, presentársela a sus padres, su primera vez, el día de su boda, ¿Debía afeitarse la barba aquel día?

Y mientras Kohaku pensaba en el nombre de sus futuros nietos, Rin estaba pensando cómo convencer a su padre y abuela para que la dejaran ir. Su abuela le diría mil razones del siglo XIV del por que una mujer soltera no debía viajar sola con hombres… Y su padre probablemente le iría a comprarle un cinturón de castidad con tan solo decirle.

Kohaku: Oe, Rin.

La muchacha lo miro tierna cuando este se sonrojaba y se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

Kohaku: ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado, no se esperaba esa pregunta pero sonrió hermosamente, haciendo que el chico pusiera cara de idiota.

Rin: Cla…

: ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Los dos voltearon, más bien todos los que estuvieran a un kilometro a la redonda voltearon al escuchar aquel ruido.

Y desde la entrada a la Universidad un apuesto hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello largo semiondulado rubio y ojos azul verdosos. Vestía un traje clásico de los años noventa: una camiseta carmesí, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones y zapatos oscuros. E iba con cara de asesino en serie hacia ellos, Kohaku podría jurar que le saldrían llamas de los ojos en cualquier segundo.

Rin: Hay no, por el amor de Kami, no, ¿Por qué él?

Kohaku: ¿Rin?

Y antes de decir nada, aquel tipo ya estaba frente a ellos e hizo a un lado a Kohaku con tanta facilidad que parecía que solo había quitado de su camino una molesta basura.

Rin: ¡Milo!

Respondió molesta la muchachita mientras se levantaba para auxiliar a Kohaku por aquel desplante del muchacho pero este no le dejo acercarse ya que aprovechando su descuido, la cargo como saco de papas. Rin le daba golpes en la espalda, y pataleaba pero este ni se inmutaba, la chica dejo caer sus brazos con resignación, y se dejo hacer mientras dejaba caer un brazo, con fastidio.

Rin: ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kohaku!

Kohaku y el resto de los estudiantes se habían quedado pasmados con la escena ¿Qué carajos había sido eso?

Rin no fue bajada por aquel sujeto hasta que este la bajo lo mas delicadamente que pudo frente a su motocicleta.

Rin lo miro de brazos cruzados y molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir así nada más y sacarla de sus clases? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Milo: ¿Quién era ese tipejo?

Pregunto el apuesto sujeto con el seño sumamente fruncido, estaba furioso

Rin: Es un amigo

Respondió la más bajita con naturalidad. No era mentira y aunque fueran algo, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

Milo: No te hagas la tonta, mocosa, no te queda.

Rin: No soy una mocosa, idiota.

Milo: ¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA!

Rin: ¡NO ME GRITES!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos seriamente para luego de un momento empezar a reír a carcajadas. Rin lo abrazo con ternura mientras este le daba pequeñas caricias en el cabello.

Rin: No pensé que vendrías, hermano.

Milo: Como no querías que viniera si me entero que el doctor de 5ta quiere venir con prisa a verte; todos te extrañamos y queríamos venir a verte, pero el peleaba con uñas y dientes para venir, así que supuse que te había pasado algo.

Rin: Y si él iba a venir ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

Milo: ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres al doctorsucho que a mí?

Rin suspiro y lo apretó aun más. No le gustaban esas ridículas rivalidades por ver quién era el hermano favorito. Pero no podía hacer nada, aunque ella dijera mil y un veces que a todos los quería igual, siempre alegaban que debían querer a uno más que al otro.

Y era por eso que se había puesto así, seguramente Mu se había alterado y desesperado por las heridas que ella había mostrado a la hora de pedirle ayuda a curarse ella sola, y Milo con lo impulsivo que era salió a verificar que todo estuviera bien con ella. Y eso la enternecía casi tanto como la sofocaba.

Rin: Estoy bien, de una pieza, no me pasa nada y antes de que preguntes cosas incomodas, si, sigo conservando mi inocencia.

Contesto al ver que este abría la boca para empezar su ya tan conocido cuestionamiento que le hacía cada vez que se separaban, y suspiro aliviado para risa de su hermanita.

Milo: Vamos enana, te llevo a tu casa

Respondió el muchacho mientras le revolvía el cabello a lo que esta inflo las mejillas.

Rin: ¡NO SOY ENANAAAAAA!

Y Milo no pudo hacer nada más que reír.

…

Sesshomaru estaba dentro de su Mercedes Benz 2018, con una cara de cansancio. Un turno de 48 horas era demasiado hasta para alguien como él. Necesitaba dormir como 2 días para recomponer sus fuerzas, pero no lo iba a demostrar frente a sus adeptos, o como lo obligaba a llamarlos el sindicato: "Compañeros de trabajo".

El lujoso auto se dirigía a la zona de mansiones a las afueras de Tokio. Donde se encontraba al final de todas aquellas lujosas mansiones, la de su padre, la Mansión Taisho.

La mansión era más bien un palacio de la era feudal, rodeado por un inmensos jardines bien cuidados llenos de diferentes tipos de flores. Custodiado por numerosos guardias por cada esquina en la mansión.

La entrada principal era una reja de metal con un perro demonio blanco que estaba dibujado en los ornamentos de mármol.

En cuanto los porteros vieron el elegante auto acercándose a la propiedad abrieron la puerta, haciendo que Sesshomaru no necesitara frenar ni disminuir la velocidad. En cuanto entro a los terrenos de la mansión, rodeo la gigantesca fuente en medio del camino de entrada y detuvo el auto gusto frente a la puerta principal y un empleado se acerco rápidamente mientras este salía de su auto con las cosas y le daba las llaves antes de entrar a la casa y que el empleado estacionara por él.

Entro a la casa y cerró la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio, se retiro los zapatos mientras que pensaba que todo lo que quería era lanzarse a su cama a dormir.

Camino un par de pasos cuando trastabillo por algo en el suelo que había pisado, alzo su pie y se encontró con una muñeca de trapo estorbando en su camino.

Frunció el ceño molesto y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse… Obviamente eso no funciono.

Sesshomaru: SHIORI!

Poco después apareció frente a él una pequeña no mayor de 4 años, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestía un vestido blanco y caminaba por el alfombrado piso de la mansión descalza, mientras en sus manos traía una esfera color rojo con un coral dentro de este, el único regalo que tenia de su abuelo, el cual no le tenía mucho cariño a la menor. Lucia algo aterrada hacia Sesshomaru así que no se acerco mucho más.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que recojas tus juguetes?

Estaba molesto, sus ojos iban cambiando de dorado a rojos así que la más pequeña bajo la mirada asustada y parecía a punto de llorar. Una preciosa mujer que no parecía mayor a los 30 años, salió de la cocina apresurada con un cucharon de sopa, mientras veía unas lagrimas salir de los ojos de la pequeña.

Izayoi: Shiori, cielo, ¿Qué tienes?

Sesshomaru bufo y camino hasta las escaleras ignorando a la menor, ya su madrastra consolaría a la enana.

Shiori: Lo siento hermano, procurare que no vuelva a pasar.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué no mejor vas a molestar a tu hermana?

Shiori volteo a verlo haciendo una mueca adorable de reproche.

Shiori: Pero si es ella la que me molesta a mí.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino, ahora estaba más molesto al ver la debilidad en la niña, era una Taisho, no debería mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, menos si eran unos tan patéticos como la tristeza. Sus medios hermanos eran una vergüenza para la familia.

Y como para demostrar su punto escucho un "¡SE ME HIZO TARDE!" desde la habitación del Bestia de su medio hermano, luego un golpe seco, el correr del agua, movimientos de cosas y luego vio a su hermano salir todo desaliñado de su habitación y correr como loco por el pasillo. Y todo eso paso en el tiempo que el subía las escaleras. No quería saber como había quedado aquella habitación.

Escucho a la mujer mayor reprender al chico por entrar y salir así de la cocina y con un gran "¡REGRESO EN DOS DIAS!" cerró la puerta de la mansión.

Era oficial, iba a mudarse de aquella casa de locos.

Entro a su pulcra habitación que tenía una cama King Size, con cobertores mullidos y sabanas de seda, unas mesas de noche a los lados, donde coloco su teléfono y sus llaves. El ropero estaba lleno de ropa para su trabajo y algunos trajes elegantes para reuniones y fiestas de la caridad del hospital. La ventana estaba cerrada pero mostraba el perfecto paisaje del jardín y el horizonte del bosque.

Se retiro la ropa y entro a darse una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Pensando en todos los casos que había dejado pendiente.

Estaba decidido a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Se puso solo el pantalón de su pijama y se recostó mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos recordó por un segundo a la adolescente de ojos chocolate.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos de golpe al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen que interrumpió la paz de sus pensamientos. La canción de "The pretender" resonaba por todas la casa, las ventanas se movían por las fuertes vibraciones de la guitarra.

Se levanto furioso y abrió la puerta azotándola con ira. Camino rápidamente hasta el otro lado del pasillo y toco la puerta con fuerza y rápidamente.

Sesshomaru: ¡LUNA!

La música se freno de golpe y poco después la puerta se abrió.

Era una chica idéntica a él, de cabello blanco alborotado, ojos dorados, piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, y ella estaba en un sexy top blanco y unos shorts que combinaban mientras la guitarra eléctrica se colgaba de su cuello y pudo ver claramente como el amplificador estaba a todo volumen. Lo miraba aburrida y fríamente como si no le importara que fuera a decirle.

Sesshomaru: Bájale a esa porquería, estoy intentando dormir.

Luna: ¿Y a mi qué?

Sesshomaru le gruño mientras ponía sus ojos rojos, y le gruñía como un perro. Y Luna le contesto de igual forma mientras ambos se enseñaban amenazantes los colmillos.

Y lo que colmo la paciencia del ambarino fue cuando Luna aumento el volumen máximo con la guitarra y toco una sola nota, que hizo que todas las ventanas de aquel piso de la casa, se rompieran.

Sesshomaru se lanzo sobre ella para destruir ese instrumento del demonio. Pero la mujer fue mas veloz y la arrojo a la cama para mantenerla a salvo de su salvaje hermano que empezó a pelear con ella. Pero como buena hija de Inu no Taisho e Irasue Inukami, no era una delicada flor que se dejaría someter.

La pequeña Shiori veía la pelea titánica que se libraba en el cuarto de su hermana mayor. Y pedazos de madera, vidrio y metal salían volando a todas direcciones, pero milagrosamente ninguno le dio a la niña, que suspiro triste al ver como se llevaban sus hermanos, que se supone que debían ser sus ejemplos, e Inuyasha no era la excepción ¿Qué era mucho pedir un poco de paz y tranquilidad en aquella casa?

La bella mujer subió las escaleras tranquílame, esquivando hábilmente los pedazos de escombro que salían volando y se arrodillo frente a su pequeña, esquivando a tiempo una silla que salía volando en su dirección.

Izayoi: ¿Quieres que preparemos unas galletas?

Shiori sonrió y salió corriendo a la cocina e Izayoi la siguió sin inmutarse de la pelea de sus hijastros, igual nunca la escuchaban.

Total, Inu no Taisho regresaba a la casa en menos de 10 minutos.

…

Milo: ¿Investigación para la medicina y sus avances para la vida silvestre?

Rin: Al revés pero si.

Ambos hermanos estaban en un puesto de hamburguesas y bajo la mirada sorprendida de muchas personas. No solo por la belleza de aquel apuesto hombre, sino porque ambos ya llevaban 4 hamburguesas cada uno y ya habían comido como 20 paquetes de papas a la francesa entre ambos. Y ninguno parecía que se iba a llenar pronto, y eso que habían pedido de doble carne e ingredientes extra.

Rin aprovecho para contarle todo, menos el incidente de los ladrones. Estaba 100% segura de que, si se lo mencionaba, él se la llevaría de regreso a su casa, aunque tuviera que llevarla inconsciente. Y honestamente quería ahorrarse la migraña que seguramente eso le causaría. Su hermano era bastante impulsivo, por no decir violento, su papá decía que era apasionado, pero honestamente esa "pasión" ya la tenía harta.

Milo: Me suena a farsa, no creo que manden a tantos jóvenes inexpertos en campo abierto ¿Solo para animales y ver si descubren algo?

Rin: No seas dramático, sino ¿Por qué es tan conocido?

Milo: Rin, Mu participo hace dos años y aún tiene pesadillas.

Rin: ¿No es porque la tal Luna le gano? Sabes que no es bueno cuando pierde un reto.

Milo: Rin, papa me dijo que esto es una fachada, que en realidad son retos entre los mejores peleadores y artistas marciales de distintos clanes, y que esto es una lucha encarnizada por el dominio del bajo mundo.

Rin: Creo que todos ya vemos demasiadas películas.

Milo: Aun así Rin, no se queda así por nada… ¿Además porque querrías ir a esa porquería? Creí que solo querías venir a la escuela.

Rin se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, era verdad pero no iba a decirle que por aquel apuesto doctor de ojos dorados era el causante de que se lo estuviera planteando.

Milo: Un segundo… ¿Estas roja?

Rin bajo la mirada, avergonzada, se había dado cuenta. Y su hermano se puso rojo de la ira.

Rin: Hermano…

Milo: ¿Es aquel soquete que te coqueteaba en la escuela?

Rin; No me coqueteaba…

Milo gruño, molesto, no podían culparlo, su hermanita era muy ingenua e Inocente. No quería que algo le pasara por ser tan… Ella.

Y de solo pensar que un soquete quería ponerle las manos encima a aquella niña ingenua…

Y el foco de su cerebro se prendió… Y en su mente sonó la risa de malicia que quería salir de su garganta, pero se controlo para que su hermana no sospechara.

Milo: Bueno, entonces no me tengo que preocupar.

Rin: ¿De qué hablas?

Milo: ¿No lo has visto? Es más que obvio, enana.

Rin lo miro confundida. No sabía que estaba planeando pero no estaba segura que le gustara la respuesta.

Milo: A tu amiguito le gusta machacar pistaches con los codos.

Rin: ¿Ah?

Milo: Que es un arma blanca.

Rin: No entiendo.

Milo: Es Gay, niña tonta.

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no tenía nada en contra pero… ¿Enserio? ¿Era la mejor excusa que se sabia?

Rin: ¿Es una broma?

Milo: Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso no has visto como me miraba cuando nos íbamos?

Rin: ¿Estás seguro que no me miraba a mi?

Milo: Que yo sepa, tus ojos no estaban en mi trasero.

Rin se sonrojo, acaso Kohaku era… No… ¿Oh si?

Milo sonrió complacido al ver la mueca de su hermanita, al menos la duda ya estaba plantada. Ahora solo debía alejar definitivamente a ese degenerado de su despistada e inocente hermanita.

Rin: ¿Podemos pagar la cuenta por favor?

Milo asintió y se levanto para pagar, cuando unos tipos armados entraron al local, exigiendo a todo el mundo quieto. Una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos con ropa de colegiala que le quedaba extremadamente corta y provocativa se acercaba a cada mesa a quitarle cosas de valor como joyas, teléfonos, dinero, etc.

Milo y Rin se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

Milo se acerco a estos y de un movimiento los desarmo y a uno le saco el aire de una patada mientras al otro le dio un puñetazo en la cara, sacándole un diente.

Rin se acerco a la chica que le apuntaba furiosa por qué no se sometía como el resto. Rin le dio una patada a la mano donde tenia la pistola y luego le dio un golpe en el cuello, desmayándola hábilmente.

Milo saco el dinero para pagar las hamburguesas y ambos salieron tranquilamente del local mientras todos les aplaudían.

Y al estar en la esquina fue cuando la policía llego para arrestar a los ladrones. Y para alivio de Milo en lugar de entrar en un trance de miedo, su hermanita había sabido defenderse, aunque no sabía si era porque él estaba allí o se había vuelto más fuerte ese mes que había estado allí.

Rin sonrió y ambos caminaron tranquilamente a la casa de la muchacha. Donde habían dejado la motocicleta, ya que las hamburguesas estaban a una cuadra de su casa.

Milo entro y se echo perezosamente en la cama de su hermana. Para ver la televisión japonesa, aunque sabía bien que la programación nipona era grotesca y algo burda. Pero en momentos como ese solo quería relajarse y dormir después de un vuelo extenuante de casi 15 horas.

Rin se metió a su habitación y se puso unos pantalones deportivos, unos tenis blanco y una blusa de color rosa pálido con dibujos de tortugas en ella. Saco de una bolsa de mano un par de correas y bósales. Luego salió al patio donde sus amados reptiles se peleaban por un trozo de carne, gruñéndose y jalando el preciado alimento para ver quién sería el vencedor.

Rin hizo un gesto de ternura y silbo se acerco a los animales. Estos al ver a su dueña soltaron el trozo de carne y se acercaron rápidamente mientras la mas joven les acariciaba la escamosa piel.

Rin saco las correas y los bósales y se las coloco a ambos animales, que no refunfuñaron ni amenazaron con sus fauces a la preciosa chica, al contrario eran muy dóciles. A Rin no le gustaba hacer eso con sus amigos, no eran perros ni nada por el estilo, pero eran animales salvajes y no quería que mordieran a nadie y que los separaran de ella.

Rin: Milo quiere un abrazo de oso de ustedes.

Milo: ¿Que yo qué?

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de su dueña y se lanzaron a la cama, de la que Milo en medio segundo salió corriendo y encerrándose en su habitación de huéspedes.

Rin rio y halo a ambos animales de las riendas y estos apresuraron el paso hasta casi arrastrarla a la puerta de entrada. Busco sus llaves, algo de dinero, los juguetes masticables de sus amigos, una tarjeta con el sello de Permiso para Animales Exóticos y un buen libro, y después lo guardo todo en una pequeña mochila.

Rin; Nos vemos luego.

Su hermano solo le grito un "Compra chocolates para el camino".

Rin salió de la casa y camino al parque, o más bien era arrastrada por el par de gigantescos animales. Pudo ver los rostros de sorpresa y terror de las demás personas en la calle. Pero sus animales los ignoraron, no atacaban a nadie que no quisiera atacar a su dueña, aun así la joven estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento en falso, aunque lo más letal en aquellos animales era su venenosa saliva y estuviera salvaguardada por aquellos bósales, aun eran muy peligroso que sus angelitos salieran a pasear como si nada por ahí. Después de todo aun contaban con aquellas garras largas y esa cola que derribaba todo lo que se moviera cerca de ellos.

Y eso era más de lo que ella podía hacer por sus amadas mascota para evitarse demandas por los daños que sus mascotas posiblemente le causaran a las personas o a la propiedad donde sus pequeños pudieran encontrarse.

Al llegar al parque busco un lugar tranquilo donde no hubiese mucha gente y así soltar a los reptiles que parecían mansos. Al ver animales de semejante tamaño y notar las intenciones de la joven de liberar a ese par de animales como si fuesen cachorros, la poca gente que se encontraba en aquel parque, salió corriendo para no acabar de alimento de aquellos monstruos de la vida real.

Rin hizo un puchero al ver que aquellas personas salían corriendo por sus amados Ah-Un, pero mejor para ella, así tendrían más espacio para jugar y disfrutar del terreno público. Soltó las correas de ambos seres y estos salieron disparados a explorar aquel hermoso lugar.

Su dueña sonrió y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol, y saco el libro que había llevado con ella para disfrutar de aquella pacifica mañana. Abrió su la página donde estaba el separador y empezó a leer, de vez en cuando lanzando furtivas miradas a sus amados reptiles que estaban nadando en la fuente, y trepando arboles.

Rin: No, no baja de ahí.

Ah miro a su dueña, que le extendió los brazos, y el gigantesco reptil bajo rápidamente del árbol y se acurruco junto a la muchacha.

Rin sonrió y siguió la interesante lectura de folclore japonés que su querido hermano le había conseguido para que se adaptara a la ciudad un poco más rápido.

: ¿Eso es un dragón de Cómodo?

Rin abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia atrás para ver a quien la llamaba. Justo frente a ella, estaba el apuesto doctor, que la miraba fijamente desde arriba.

A diferencia de las otras veces que lo había visto, vestía una camiseta deportiva color blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros que se pegaban perfectamente a sus musculosas piernas, unos zapatos deportivos de color negro y su cabello estaba atado a una coleta. Y a su lado estaba un enorme perro Hokkaido Inu de color blanco pulcro que parecía que nunca en su vida se había ensuciado, y sus penetrantes ojos rojos miraban fijamente a la pelinegra.

Rin se sorprendió de ver a aquel hombre frente a ella, y más de verlo sin su habitual bata blanca. Pero esa visión a su parecer lo hacía ver más apuesto.

Se levanto a una gran velocidad y se acomodo la ropa para quitarse el resto de polvo y hojas que hubieran quedado en sus piernas.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, que gusto verlo por acá.

Sonrió tiernamente la muchacha mientras que intentaba que el rubor en sus mejillas no la delatara. Sesshomaru la veía frio y con una ceja levantada sin saber por qué se ponía así.

Ah se levanto y Un salió de la fuente y ambos le gruñeron al intruso que estaba cerca de su humana.

Rin: ¡Ah-Un, no!

Ambos la miraron casi al mismo tiempo y agacharon sumisamente las cabezas, pero si Sesshomaru se trataba de pasar de listo con su humana.

Sesshomaru miro algo sorprendido por como aquella menuda muchacha podría controlar aquellas fieras con solo dos palabras, claro que tendrías que acercarte con una lupa y estar justo frente a él para notarlo.

Rin: ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Sonrió la menor de ambos, una vez tranquilas sus mascotas.

Sesshomaru: Vine a hacer ejercicio

Rin se sonrojo, ya que la playera se le pegaba a sus musculosos pectorales.

Rin: Es sano salir a hacer ejercicio, yo vine a sacar a mis pequeños, no es sano que estén encerrados en la casa todos los días.

Sesshomaru miro a ambos "angelitos", que seguramente eran más altos que él, que se encontraban viendo mal al peli plateado. Este les lanzo una fría mirada que hizo que ambos se tranquilizaran, sorprendiendo a su dueña.

Rin: Increíble.

Sesshomaru miro el libro de Rin que estaba en el piso y leyó el titulo en voz alta.

Sesshomaru: ¿Mitos y Leyendas de Japón?

Rin: Si, siempre he sido fan de los cuentos y cosas fantásticas.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el libro y luego saco una pelota de su bolsillo y la lanzo algo lejos de ellos, causando que el perro de Sesshomaru saliera corriendo por el juguete.

Rin les acaricio los lomos a sus reptiles y estos regresaron a sus asuntos, más relajados al ver que su ama estaba a salvo con aquel fornido hombre. Rin rio tierna al ver a sus mascotas pelearse por una rama grande que habían encontrado para jugar, siendo observada por el hombre de ojos dorados.

Sesshomaru: Escuche que te eligieron para mi equipo en el estudio.

Rin: ¿Ah? ¿Se refiere al viaje por Japón?

Sesshomaru asintió tranquilamente, aunque era más que obvio de que era lo que hablaba.

Rin: Si, me eligieron pero no creo que pueda ir.

La muchacha agacho la mirada desanimada.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué?

Rin: Mi abuela es una mujer muy anticuada, y mi padre y hermanos son muy sobreprotectores, sobre todo mi hermano.

Sesshomaru se quedo un momento en silencio hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Sesshomaru: Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte y a prepararte mejor.

Rin: Ah sí.

Pregunto curiosa y tierna la muchacha viéndolo con sus tiernos ojos de cachorro.

Sesshomaru: ¿Te interesa?

Rin asintió tierna y emocionada, mientras se sonrojaba levemente por tener la atención de aquellos ojos dorados.

Sesshomaru: Ve a comer mañana a mi casa y ahí planearemos lo que haremos.

Rin asintió tierna y cuando el perro regreso hasta ellos, Sesshomaru jalo al perro por la correa para alejarse.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru…

El hombre volteo a verla serio.

Rin: ¿Cu-Cual es su dirección?

Sesshomaru: Pasaré mañana por ti saliendo de clases, no creo que quieras que tu hermano nos siga, ¿Verdad?

Rin asintió rápidamente aterrada al imaginarse a su querido hermano con un ataque de celos de proporciones bíblicas.

Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella y sus mascotas.

Rin dio brincos. emocionada, podría conocer al apuesto hombre… Un momento… ¿Iría a cenar a su casa? ¿Ellos dos solos? ¿Eso era una cita? Las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron rojos cual tomates maduros al pensar en ese "pequeño detalle".

Ah Un se acercaron a su dueña y la miraron confundidos por su actitud.

Rin suspiro y les sonrió a sus amigos.

Rin: Es hora de volver a casa.

Ambos animales asintieron y siguieron a la joven que parecía que flotara, gracias a los movimientos que hacía.

Al llegar a su hogar con las cosas de la cena y los dichosos chocolates de su hermano pudo escuchar el grito de terror de su abuela desde la calle anterior.

Rin: Oh-oh.

Rin corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban para llegar a su casa, encontrándose con la cómica escena de su hermano en ropa interior en la calle, esquivando los platos y cachivaches que la anciana le lanzaba.

Rin: ¿Milo qué…?

Milo: Rin, quítame esa anciana loca de enci…

Una olla salió volando directamente hacia su cabeza y dándole justo en el centro, pero por alguna razón no soltó ni un quejido de dolor, solo miro mal a la anciana que salía con un sartén en mano para protegerse.

Rin se puso en medio para evitar otro proyectil improvisado hacia su hermano que suspiro aliviado.

Rin: Abuela, abuelita, basta,

Kaede: Pero Rin…

Rin: Pero nada, déjalo, es mi hermano Milo…

Milo saludo desde detrás de su hermana, tranquilamente sin importarle su parcial desnudes.

Kaede miro mal al muchacho pero no tuvo más que hacer que suspirar y volvió a entrar con molestia, esa familia le costaba muchos problemas, solo quería que todos ellos se alejaran de su nieta de una buena vez. Milo sonrió divertido mientras se metía de nuevo a la casa con una sonrisa y robándole el paquete de chocolates a su hermanita.

Rin sonrió y soltó a sus amiguitos para que fueran de regreso a la casa.

Milo: Hoy iremos a "ya sabes dónde" así que viste un ya sabes que usa un "ya sabes qué".

Ella solo rodo los ojos y asintió para ir a darse un baño.

…11:00PM…

Milo y Rin salieron sonriendo de la casa en silencio aprovechando la ausencia de la anciana que había ido de emergencia al hospital.

Milo se quito la chaqueta que traía y se puso una ropa negra y una máscara de oro que cubría la parte de sus ojos.

Rin en cambio usaba un mono negro y púrpura con rayas de tigre amarillo en su cintura y una piedra amarilla en el área del ombligo. Unos calentadores largos para las piernas negras y guantes largos a juego y zapatos tipo Gnome además de una máscara que cubría la parte de su boca.

Ambos se subieron a los techos de las casas, gritando de euforia y diversión. Sin ser notados por los transeúntes.

Al llegar más al centro de la ciudad los edificios se volvían más altos y difíciles de escalar, lo que a ojos de ambos era mucho más divertido.

Al llegar a una avenida ambos se detuvieron y vieron el enorme trecho que dividía ambos edificios. Milo se lanzo a este con un grito de euforia y de su bolso saco un gancho que lazo al edificio siguiente y como hábil liana se columpio hasta la siguiente.

Rin miro su propio gancho y luego a su hermano presumido que hacia un ridículo baile de la victoria ¿Ella podría hacerlo?

Rin lanzo el gancho pero en lugar de lanzarse como liana, se lanzo como una tirolesa.

Milo sonrió y volvió a correr cuando su hermana lo alcanzo.

Definitivamente estaba lista para la dichosa competencia, pero de ninguna manera la dejaría ir sola con hombres… Sobre su cadáver.

…:::…:::…

Y eso es todo por hoy amigos, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y que me disculpen por la demora pero entiendan que aunque todos queremos, no nos podemos dedicar las 24 solo a escribir. Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Como siempre agradezco a mi amiga y co-autora: **Ana Zaira Stark** , quien además de ayudarme con la edición, me ayudo mucho ya que estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y ella me ayudo a calmarme porque no sabía cómo plantear todo en la cabeza.

En fin agradecimientos a Reviews:

 **Mia Montes:** Gracias por tu comentario, pero digamos que la trama va a ser muy diferente pero espero te haya gustado.

 **Flor:** Concedido.

 **Floresamaabc:** Paciencia, la paciencia es una virtud y creo que lo de Kagura ya está arreglado y no te preocupes no le pensaba amputar nada solo era para espantarlos, pero se honesta, ¿no todas seriamos así de locas por alguien como Sesshomaru? Solo Rin no porque es perfecta, pero espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.

 **HalethN:** Aquí está el otro.

Y gracias a las anónimas que leen pero no comentan, espero que le haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
